Nephelims, Veelas, et autres désagréments
by Fusida
Summary: Prenez un Serpentard de base, d'une quinzaine d'années. Mangemort, classe, sang pur.. Quoi, Draco? Ah non, désolé, c'est pas Draco. Et quand ce mec un peu étrange rencontre d'autres gens étranges ça donne: Yaoi/Threesome/Mpreg. ABANDONNEE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimeur: Rien à moi. Personnages à JK.R (sauf si je ramène d'autres gens) et idée piquée (avec autorisation) à Alia-Karasu; dans sa fic Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims.  


* * *

-Espèce de monstre!

-Dégénéré!

-Traitre à ton sang!

Je baissais la tête en rentrant les épaules, le visage baigné de larmes, tremblant de tout mon être. Devant moi, dans la cave, mon père et mes deux grandes soeurs m'invectivaient.

Pourquoi?

Oh, j'en sais trop rien.

Je sais juste que j'ai faim, que je veux du sucre.

A manger. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que j'ai pas mangé?

Une semaine et demi, me souffle mon estomac vide.

A coté de ça, être enchainé dans ce sous-sol humide et froid, rempli de rats, c'est. du. gateau.

Mon père me gifla, envoyant ma tête cogner contre les pierres, puis partit avec mes soeurs, me laissant de nouveau dans le noir.

Je fermais les yeux, fatigué, et essayait de trouver une position confortable pour dormir, malgré la brulure continuelle de mon ventre et cette étourdissante envie de sucre.

Même pas de viande, non, juste d'un énorme gâteau au chocolat.

Avec des kinders délice dessus. Owaiii...

Et des chokobons partout.

Je me giflais mentalement pour avoir céder à mes fantasmes, puis m'endormait à nouveau.

Encore une semaine à tenir.

Une semaine.

Et après, Poudlard.

La liberté.

* * *

-Ecoute, petit monstre, si j'apprends qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit d'étrange, tu peux être certain que tu le regretteras.

-Oui papa.

-Et ne m'apelles pas Papa! Pour toi, c'est Sir Nott, et rien d'autre.

-Oui Sir Nott.

-Mieux. Maintenant, disparais de ma vue!

Je me dépechais de partir, en courant, trainant ma valise pas si pleine que ça, et entrait au hasard dans un des wagons du train.

Et tombait nez à nez avec la meilleure chose qui m'était jamais arrivée.

Enfin, à l'époque.

Devant moi, un ange au fumeux affolant.

Blond, visage enfantin arrogant, fier de son nom et des origines.

Enfant choyé, gaté par sa famille.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, tendre le bras pour le toucher...

C'en était même douloureux.

-T'es qui toi?

-Théodore Nott. Et toi?

L'ange me considéra d'un regard gris, que je soutint sans faillir.

-Draco Malfoy. J'ai entendu parler de ta famille.

-Et moi de la tienne.

Le jeune Malfoy me tendit la main, me saluant d'une voix trainante et me proposant un partenariat plein de promesses.

Et moi, rien que pour le plaisir de toucher sa peau, je pactisais avec le diable.

* * *

-Théo...

-Dormir.... chocolaaat...

-Bon sang, Théo, debout!

Je finis par émerger, avec quelques difficultés, levant la tête des draps de soie, privilège serpentardesque des cinquièmes années. Le reste de mon corps suivit, alors que je m'étirais devant mes camarades plutôt génés, une nouvelle fois.

Oups.

Note: mettre des sous-vètements pour dormir.

-Bon, circulez, y'a rien à voir.

A part les cinq ou six cicatrices qui me labourait le torse et le dos, la marque des mangemorts sur mon bras gauche et une partie de mon anatomie qui semblait bien éveillée pour un matin.

Bon, c'est qu'il se faisait _sucre_, tout de même...

Oh.

**Merde**.

D'un geste de la main, j'invoquais des vètements sur mon corps, avant de descendre en trombe prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Bon, d'accord, je n'ai PAS le droit d'utiliser la magie sans baguette (ordre de Sir Nott, en personne).

Mais là, c'est un cas d'urgence.

Déja, il me faut du sucre.

Ensuite, il faut que je prenne ces foutus médocs (_que je sais même pas à quoi ils servent, d'ailleurs_), sous peine de violer dans la demi-heure n'importe quelle personne sentant bon.

Du genre, Draco.

Certes, ce serait cool, une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, mais je suis (et c'est malheureux) puceau, risquant de le rester pendant longtemps, et pas vraiment le style de Malfoy fils.

Lui, il préfere les petits bruns ténébreux.

Mais beurk quoi.

Harry Potter. Celui-qui-va-bientôt-crever-ne-serait-ce-que-parce-qu'il-m'a-piquer-Draco.

Et aussi parce que Voldychou en a un peu marre de se faire piquer les gros titres par l'autre boulet aux yeux verts.

Moi aussi, j'ai de belles cicatrices.

Mais bon, moi, personne ne me porte attention.

Enfin, peut-être la moitié des filles de Poudlard.

Mais ça, c'est accessoire, et pas trop pratique (et non, je suis pas narcissique).

Donc. Ce matin, de forte joyeuse humeur, je fuyais les regards lubriques et/ou admirateurs de mes camarades de chambrée, pour aller faire un repas pantagruélique dans la Grande Salle, lorsque je croisais Potter le faible et...

....

Attendez.

Je **CONNAIS** cette chevelure.

Je bavais déja dessus en première année.

Qu'est ce que _Harry_ fait à **MON** Draco?

D'un nouveau geste, je me rendis invisible (_oui, la classe, je sais_), pour les espionner.

Après tout, c'était peut-être une nouvelle mission du Lord pour Malfoy.

Je penchais la tête sur le coté.

Ou pas.

Non, vraiment.

Je ne crois pas que Draco enfouirait sa langue si loin dans la gorge de Potter pour le simple accomplissement d'une mission.

Bon. Calmons nous.

Pourquoi diable Malfoy alias futur-bras-droit-du-Lord aurait-il une si visible attirance et relation avec Potty le saint?

Hypothèse n°1: Ordre de Voldychou

Hypothèse n°2: Draco a perdu l'esprit

Hypothèse n°3: Harry a ensorcelé/empoisonné Draco (et là, je vais mordre)

Hypothèse n°4: Ils sont consentants (et là, je vais pleurer).... (après avoir tué Pottiche).

Un gémissement étouffé brisa ma concentration, et je me retrouvais à fixer ce magnifique couple en plein bécotage, sous l'effet d'une étrange émotion.

Je crois que je tournais un peu pervers, pour apprécier ce moment.

Mais en même temps, Harry regardait droit dans ma direction. Il était en train d'embrasser comme une bête de sexe Draco, en me fixant.

Du genre; «je sais que tu es là et ca me dérange pas».

Certes, ca ne me dérangeait pas. Loin de là.

Mais à la place de...

Draco.

**Non!**

_Pottiche_.

Harry.

Euh...

Enfin bref.

Alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, Rouquin famille descendait manger.

Dans exactement trois secondes, ça allait être le choc.

Je ne serais pas faché de voir une ou deux belettes mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque, mais ça allait ruiner la réputation de Draco.

Donc, dans ma grande imbécilité, je m'avançais vers le couple improbable, enlaçait Harry par la taille en étendant mon invisibilité à leurs corps.

Hmmm....

Cette odeur. Par Merlin.

J'en _mangerais_.

D'ailleurs (et c'est paas ma faute!!), je plongeais sur le cou de Gryffondor pour le déguster, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mélé.

-Théo, bordel, qu'est ce que tu fous?!

Ca, c'était Malfoy qui me voyait lui piquer son copain directement sous son nez. Pour le faire taire, une seconde avant que les roux ne passent, je lui roulais donc une pelle mémorable.

Oui, je suis peut-être puceau, mais je sais embrasser.

Non mais.

Je suis un Nott.

Le troupeau de belettes passa alors, bruyamment, suivi de la bande d'irréductibles rouges et or qui n'avaient toujours pas subi le châtiment ultime pour être simplement amis avec Harry.

De petitun: parce que Voldychou n'aimait pas qu'on tourne autour de son ennemi mortel et qu'on l'aime bien.

De petitdeux: parce que le premier qui s'approchait à nouveau de Harry, il irait faire connaissance avec le monstre du lac et ses potes.

(Ah, et la menace s'appliquait toujours pour Draco).

-Il se passe, Draco, que je viens de vous sauver de la fureur d'une bande de cons.

-Hé!

-Quoi, Harry, c'est la vérité.

Le dit-Harry, pour le moment, faisait passablement bien la loque, inhalant avec difficulté, posé contre mon torse. C'est fou ce que son corps me faisait de l'effet, là, d'un coup...

Une idée saugrenue me passa par la tête. Et si?

Non. C'est impossible.

Quoique, alors que le saint potty attirait avec force Draco contre nos deux corps pour l'embrasser avec ardeur, tout en se frottant indécemment contre mon jean (_et que je m'apercevais que j'aurais DU mettre un boxer_), cette idée s'implanta complètement dans mon cerveau.

Et la seule pensée consciente que j'eu avant de me faire entrainer par Draco et Harry dans une salle vide, fut: _Qu'on était dans la merde_.

* * *

Suite prochainement, si vous pensez que ça en vaut la peine... Allez lire l'original, j'utilise les idées plus que géniales d'**Alia Karasu**.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimeur: Rien à moi. Personnages à JK.R (sauf si je ramène d'autres gens) et idée piquée (avec autorisation) à Alia-Karasu; dans sa fic Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims.  
**RAR** aux non-inscrits en fin de chapitre!

* * *

Oui, franchement, je confirme que **je** (et eux deux maintenant) suis dans la merde.

Bon, niveau physique, ca va très bien. Voir ultra bien là.

En même temps, c'était _hot hot dangerous_ dans cette salle...

Mais je suis un Nott, donc je ne me laisse pas avoir par d'aussi faibles approches.

Du genre, Draco (_qui d'ailleurs est vite devenu coopératif_) se mettant à genoux et commençant à débarrasser lascivement Harry de son jean, ou Harry se frottant comme un chien en manque contre moi.

Pfou, il fait chaud içi, non?

Ah, suis-je bête.

J'ai mes chaleurs.

D'ailleurs, j'ai eu du mal à éviter des catastrophes...

Parce que je vous ai pas dit, je suis un peu **TOUT** sauf humain.

Normalement, on le dit avec des trémolos dans la voix avec une cape noire et des yeux rouges.

Sauf que j'ai les yeux marrons, donc c'est mort (_ça peut s'arranger pour la cape_).

Enfin; je suis pas humain. Déja, un mec qui a des envies de sucres c'est pas courant, mais un mec avec des chaleurs, c'est_ limite_ hardcore.

Je suis un... (_tremblez, pauvres humains_) Nephelim.

Quiquequoi, me direz-vous.

Et bien, vous voyez ces pétasses de vélanes, magnifiquement vénéneuses...

Prenez l'équivalent «masculin» ou du moins, la version démoniaque.

Tada!

(Mais pourquoi sont-ils partis en courant?)

Un Nephelim, c'est d'après la plupart des légendes un démon vicieux et... démoniaque (bah oui, la plupart du temps les Nephelim étaient gays, et c'était encore plus mal vu à l'époque). Puissance magique phénoménale, aptitudes étranges, le tout saupoudré de _sucre_, euh non, de statuts spéciaux selon la position au sein de l'union.

Bon, maintenant que je suis catalogué comme créature bizarre et potentiellement dangereuse (merçi Livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques...) à n'approcher qu'en cas d'extrème nécessité, parlons du réel problème.

Harry.

Potter.

(_alias Pottiche_)

Est.

Un.

**Nephelim**.

Ouais, ça fait un choc.

Bon, techniquement, c'est encore latent chez lui.

Le truc, c'est qu'avec mes hormones de medere (Nephelim non lié), et le statut quasi officiel veela de Draco...

Il va pas rester latent longtemps, le pauvre chou.

Enfin...

Je sens un graaand sourire se dessiner sur mon visage alors que Draco s'approche de moi pour avoir une petite discussion, maintenant que nous avons réussi à épuiser mon besoin de sexe (et sans vouloir me vanter, ça a pris looongtemps... sans pénétration qui plus est) et que Harry repose sur un bureau, dans un sommeil post exatique.

Oh, Drake me fait le regard Malfoyen de la mort qui tue.

_Alalala_, ne lui aurais-je pas dit que ca ne marchait pas sur moi?

Hum, non, apparemment.

Et puis, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses lèvres rougies par les baisers, il n'était plus du tout crédible.

-Théo.

-Moui?

-Explique moi, juste comme ça, pourquoi, toi, tu te ramènes et emballe mon copain avant de nous entrainer dans un truc à trois alors que je t'ai jamais vu avec qui que ce soit?

-Ça va pas te plaire.

-M'en fout!

-T'as bien des ancètres Veelas, non?

-Oui, et alors?

-Donc, si tu sors avec Po-Harry, c'est ton compagnon?

Et la je jure sur la tête de mon mangemort de père que j'ai **VU** Malfoy _rougir_.

Ouais, c'est assez incroyable.

-Ca risque de le devenir, mais mon héritage n'est pas encore réveillé.

-Ouf.

Il me jeta un regard suspicieux.

-Tu vas pas me le piquer quand même?

J'avoue que j'y ai pensé, un millième de seconde.

Juste un millième.

Je suis un Nott, mais je suis loyal.

Un peu, loyal.

Faut pas pousser le dragon dans la cheminée.

-Non. Mais le truc c'est que Harry est...

-Je suis quoi?

Tiens, la belle au bois dormant se réveille...

Je lui lapais une paupière, pour me repaître de son odeur, avant de l'installer sur mes genoux, où il s'installa avant d'attirer Draco contre lui, contre son gré.

-Tu es, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, un Nephelim.

Et là, on bénit tous cet imbécile de vieux directeur qui l'a envoyé dans une maison moldue sans personne pour l'éduquer convenablement.

Parce que, à coté, y'a un léger sang-pur (_oh la blague, s'il est veela, y'a déja un bug dans la matrice_) qui nous pique une crise.

-WHAAT?!

-C'est quoi un Nephelim?

-Harry, tu veux pas le savoir, je crois.

-Si! Et comment t'en es sur, Theo?

-Je te l'ai dit, j'en suis un. Dés que je t'ai approché, j'en ai eu la certitude. Et puis, ton instinct parle déjà, regarde, tu peux plus me lâcher.

La douleur afflue dans les yeux de Draco, ce qui me fait un drôle d'effet.

Il n'est pas un Nephelim, et il sait ce que ca va impliquer lorsqu'Harry va réveiller son coté «obscur». Il n'aura plus de goût, de pensées, que pour moi.

Et moi qui, depuis tant d'années ne rêvait que de Malfoy, en vingt minutes, l'odeur d'Harry a tout effacé.

Je me dégoute un peu.

Un peu.

Mais je ne peux pas combattre mon instinct.

Je me suis juré d'être un vrai Nephelim.

Moins le coté sanglant et méchant de la chose, tant que possible pour un mangemort.

(_D'ailleurs ça va poser problème à Voldychou que je m'unisse à son ennemi juré_)

Quoique...

Il y a peut-être une solution.

Pendant que Draco explique un peu les tenants et les aboutissants de la condition de Nephelim à un Harry de plus en plus pâle, je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

Ce serait un truc de fou, mais il faut prendre le risque.

-Draco?

-Quoi?

-J'ai un plan.

-Pour quoi faire, Théo?

-Pour que tu puisses faire parti de notre union.

* * *

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Mr Nott, vous et Mr Potter êtes des Nephelims.

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi votre père ne l'a-t-il jamais mentionné?

Je baissais la tête, penaud. Étant donné que mon père me détestait pour être une honte à son sang (et sans doute des cornes à son front), il n'avait pas vraiment jugé utile de lancer à la face du monde sorcier que son fils unique était une créature venue de la nuit des temps.

Severus Snape -aka le tout puissant- me regardait avec un mélange d'intérêt et de compassion, alors que Harry se cachait à moitié derrière moi pour éviter à croiser le regard de son ennemi.

Il ne le savait pas, mais le jeune Gryffondor reproduisait tous les gestes instinctifs d'un infere (dominé), et ça me plaisait beaucoup.

Moins à Draco certes, mais mon plan avait eu l'air de ne pas trop le déranger.

En même temps, c'était tout bénef' pour lui.

-Donc, Mr Nott, vous êtes venus me voir pour que je mette en œuvre l'officialisation de votre union avec Mr... Potter.

-Et Draco Malfoy, Professeur.

L'expression d'incrédulité qui passa sur le visage du potionniste valait tout l'or du monde.

Et à peu près une dizaine de glaces magnum double choco-caramel.

-Pardon?

Draco prit alors la parole, et je le laissais se dépatouiller avec son parrain, calculant la durée que cela prendrait pour mon (_futur_) infere à prendre conscience de sa nature.

Très peu de temps, du genre, une semaine maximum.

Et après...

Après...

Après, il y aura l'union.

Il y aura les _potentiels_ futurs bébés (et oui, joie de la magie, les Nephelims outrepassaient les lois naturelles et pouvaient enfanter en étant des hommes).

Il y aura... la mise au ban de la société.

Le Voldychou pas content qui voudra les utiliser ou les tuer.

La vieille peau d'Ombrage qui déteste les hybrides.

Et l'homophobie inhérente au monde de la magie...

Mouais, pas top tout ça.

-Bien, donc pour votre union, connaissez déjà-vous vos statuts?

Draco échange un regard un peu perdu avec Harry, qui se serre contre moi. Je crois que c'est pas difficile à comprendre....

-Harry en infere, Draco en medere et moi en supere.

Snape leva un sourcil. Il devait pas me considérer comme candidat au poste.

Mais désolé, je refuse de me laisser dominer.

-Cela pose cependant quelques problèmes...

-Lesquels?

Un regard appuyé à mon bras gauche.

**Oh.**

Ça?

Ralalalala, il commence à me pomper, le vieux.

D'un geste brusque, je relevais ma manche et lui mettait ma marque sous le nez.

-C'est ça le problème? Je vois pas où il est, le problème. Okay je suis un mangemort, mais à partir du moment où Harry deviendra mon infere, je change de camp. Rien que niveau instinct, je pourrais pas soutenir Le Maitre s'il veut tuer Harry. Satisfait?

Snape aquiesça. Mais bizarrement, je n'entendais plus Harry.

Me tournant, je remarquais alors sa soudaine pâleur, alors qu'il me regardait d'un air effaré.

Quoi encore?

-Tu es un mangemort?

_Ouuups_.

Triple oups.

Je dis quoi là?

La vérité, me souffle mon coeur et mon instinct.

-Oui.

-As tu déjà tué?

-Écoute, Harr-

-Non.

Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il nous a mitonné encore, le survivant?

-Non, je ne veux pas d'un mangemort.

-Draco en est un!

-Il n'a pas la marque! Il n'a pas vendu son âme à un fou de son plein gré!

-PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE L'AI FAIT DE PLEIN GRE?

Mais trop tard, il venait de partir en claquant la porte.

Mais quel abruti.

..

Lui, l'abruti, hein.

Comment ça, moi l'abruti?!

Il ne sait** pas** ce que j'ai enduré, ce par quoi je suis passé!

Fatigué, je m'assis sur une chaise en soupirant.

-Donc, Nott, nous avons un Nephelim en devenir, furieux, qui se balade librement dans une école contrôlée par une sorcière anti-hybride, et un autre en chaleur qui a furieusement besoin d'un compagnon, c'est bien ça?

C'est fou comme cette voix pouvait provoquer des frissons de terreur, non?

* * *

RAR: Oh, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews d'un coup... ca me rend toute chose XD!  
li-san: Merçi beaucoup, j'espère que tu aprécieras aussi ce chapitre!  
wingedshadow: Si Draco finit medere (mais attendons encore un peu è.é), il risque d'y passer à un moment ou un autre.... Tu pourras choisir un prénom :P

Merçi aussi à tous ceux à qui j'ai répondu par MP, et à tous ces petits coquins qui lisent sans reviewé (je dis rien, j'ai honte, mais je fais parfois pareil!)  
A bientôt pour la suite!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimeur: Rien à moi. Personnages à JK.R (sauf si je ramène d'autres gens) et idée piquée (avec autorisation) à Alia-Karasu; dans sa fic Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims.

* * *

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse? Il me déteste.

Draco s'assit sur mes genoux (_euh, attendez là, j'ai bien dit ce que j'ai dit?_).

-Il te déteste pas. Il déteste le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui a tout volé, il a failli m'avoir, et il t'a toi.

-Mais il m'aime pas, il a dit que...

-Tu dis pas parfois des choses que tu ne penses pas?

Bon, il a pas tout à fait tort sur ce coup là.

Mais quand même.

Potter me _hait_.

Je ne sais pas si le penser change quelque chose, mais je ressens comme un gouffre qui s'ouvre en moi.

Si Potter me hait, ma vie va devenir un enfer. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de nouvelles périodes de chaleur sans lui.

Si Potter me hait, Draco va me détester et partir avec lui.

Si _Harry_ me hait, je préfère mourir.

-Théo!

Je lève des yeux marrons tristes vers mon ex-futur compagnon numéro 2, et le voit se mordre la lèvre.

Je sais, c'est parfois dur de résister à mon charme phéromoné lorsque je suis en pré-chaleurs...

Si j'avais été dans la période où même le sucre n'est plus suffisant, il serait déjà en train de se tortiller sur une table.

Soit dans environ une heure ou deux.

Ne pas baver.

-Harry t'aime aussi. Mais laisse-lui du temps pour s'habituer à l'idée de ne pas être humain.

-Il peut pas m'aimer, y'a deux heures il savait à peine que j'existais...

-Il te connais depuis longtemps, par moi, vu que tu es un peu le seul serpentard qui me tienne tête.

-Parents égaux, que veux-tu. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été éduqué pour avoir des chevilles enflées.

Même si techniquement, mon père a fini par ne plus m'éduquer du tout.

-Bref. Harry m'aime, je l'aime, mais il... Non, on t'aime aussi. C'est peut-être l'instinct qui joue... mais je te jure que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te dire non pour quoi que ce soit...

Il. Est. Trop. Chou.

Et certes, on va pas le lui dire parce qu'un Malfoy n'est pas sensé être chou. Mais il est adorable.

Et si Harry était dans le coin, ils seraient passé à la casserole depuis longtemps.

-Vous m'aimez?

-Oui.

-Vous allez pas m'abandonner?

-Non.

Le soulagement parcoure toutes les fibres de mon être, alors que je l'attire pour un câlin, les yeux humides.

**NON, JE NE PLEURE PAS**.

Cette satané poussière dans l'œil, n'est ce pas?

Depuis quand il a pas fait le ménage dans son cachot, Snape?

Snape qui nous regarde avec un air attendri.

_Laissez moi, je vais vomir_.

J'aperçois même une lueur nostalgique dans ses yeux.

_Mon dieu_.

Je vais aller me laver les yeux avec de l'azote.

* * *

Maintenant, le petit problème, c'est qu'il faut qu'on retrouve Harry qui doit paniquer dans un coin en ressassant des pensées morbides.

Ou peut-être qu'il rêve de nos corps dans des positions très très peu catholiques, mais bizarrement, j'y crois pas une seconde.

Même si les hommes pensent au sexe toutes les 12 secondes (et c'est pas une invention de ma part).

Je laisse donc la direction des opérations à Draco, il connait mieux le brun que moi.

Et puis, autant lui laisser l'illusion que c'est lui qui commande encore quelques temps, avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que c'est **MOI** le chef.

Non mais ho.

On se dirige donc aussi calmement et posément que possible vers la volière (soit en courant aussi vite qu'un Draco poursuivi par une Pansy).

L'un des cinq ou six endroits où on pense le trouver.

Sauf qu'il fait froid, que ca fait deux heures, et qu'on ne le trouve toujours pas.

Commandant Théo reprend le contrôle à bord du navire.

D'abord, chopons un _gryffon_.

* * *

-Toi! Viens là!

J'empoignais le col d'une pauvre première année avec une cravate rouge (_j'en avais déduit qu'elle était à Gryffondor. Sinon, elle méritait sa correction pour avoir changer sa cravate de couleur, d'abord_) et la trainait dans un coin sombre.

Elle me fixait d'un regard terrorisé, comme si j'étais le grand méchant loup.

Bon, j'en étais un descendant direct, mais quand même.

...

Bah oui, vous connaissez pas le truc du chaperon rouge et du grand méchant loup? Si je vous dit que le chaperon rouge, c'était un élémentaire de feu et que le méchant loup était un Nephelim non lié qui la voulait comme compagne et qui a donc butté sa matriarche pour l'avoir (c'est comme ça que ca fonctionne chez les élémentaires), vous me croyez?

Oui, je sais, ça casse toute l'histoire.

Même si je crois que ça s'est mal fini entre eux.

Une histoire de plaquette de beurre renversée.

Enfin, passons.

Elle me regardait donc, croyant sa dernière heure venue, tremblante.

Je lui fis le sourire spécial «Tu vas mourir si tu ne fais pas TOUT ce que je te dis».

Et lui demandais, d'une voix suave.

-Le mot de passe de ta salle commune.

-J'peux pas...

-Oh si, tu peux.

-Mais, si je te le dis, tu vas faire quoi...

Normalement, je lui aurais dit qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir, mais il faut parfois faire des sacrifices et être sincère.

-Je dois parler à quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi, parce qu'il risque de faire une grosse erreur.

Et bizarrement, ca a marché.

Donc, en possession du mot de passe (Lupus, tout à fait _risible_), je me glissais, tenant la main de Draco pour le faire bénéficier de mon invisibilité, dans leur salle commune.

...

Mais quel mauvais goût.

Entre les teintures défraichies rouge et or qui juraient atrocement avec le canapé flambant neuf jaune dans un coin, et les autres fauteuils complètement défoncés...

Mais engagez un décorateur d'intérieur, quoi!

Le pire, dans tout ça...

Ce sont les **gens**.

Des tas de gryffons, de toutes tailles, mais toujours moches.

(_bon certes, y'avait bien un brun, là, vous savez, yeux verts et corps de rêve..._)

J'aperçus rouquin femelle et castor (l'autre là, Granger) qui conversaient d'un air soucieux.

Il y avait du Potter dans l'air.

Nous nous approchâmes donc, pour écouter (et non espionner).

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'à Harry en ce moment....

-Moi non plus. Tu sais qu'il a repoussé Cho? Ca te laisse tes chances, non?

-Tu crois? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous écoute plus du tout, qu'il nous cache quelque chose...

-Avec Ombrage au château, il doit se sentir seul, parce que peu de gens le croient. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va finir par relever la tête, et on va retrouver notre Harry!

Je pensais qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elles le retrouve dans le même état qu'auparavant, mais mes mains avaient une furieuse envie d'étrangler une certaine rousse.

Elle ne toucherait pas à Harry! Foi de Nott.

Rouquin mâle descendit alors du dortoir, l'air abattu. Il rejoignit ses amies, en se lamentant.

-Il m'a fermé la porte au nez, et il veut voir personne.

-Laissons lui un peu de temps, il finira par sortir.

Draco et moi échangeons un regard. Non, il n'est pas près de sortir, je crois.

Par contre nous, on est tout près d'entrer.

Avec un sourire mauvais, je monte les escaliers à pas de loup, suivi par un Malfoy qui s'excite de plus en plus. Son odeur et sa main dans la mienne sentent étrangement bon, et j'écarquille les yeux en comprenant.

Draco est en train de devenir un veela.

Mince.

Objectif: trouver Harry très très vite et faire cette union le plus vite possible.

Sinon, je vais sauter sur Draco sans pouvoir me contrôler.

Je vais lui arracher sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir, je vais faire glisser son boxer Calvin Klein....

Stop stop.

**Stop!**

Couché mini-moi!

Trouver Harry trèèèèèès vite.

Je fais quasiment sortir la porte de ses gonds en infiltrant ma magie à l'intérieur, et entre à toute vitesse, avant de me figer, bouche-bée.

Devant moi, Dieu en personne.

Ou Harry.

Enfin, Harry en mode _je-suis-un-dieu-ultra-sexy-descendu-sur-terre-pour-répandre-la-gay-attitude_.

Son héritage de Nephelim vient de se réveiller.

Ses cheveux noirs sont trois fois plus longs, lui taquinant les hanches, en longues mèches qui semblent rugueuses au toucher, ses yeux verts ont pris une intensité plus bandante que jamais, alors qu'il semble plus féminin, plus androgyne.

Ouah.

Triple ouah.

Je sens que c'est mort pour attendre plus longtemps.

Je veux le faire mien.

Alors que j'avance vers lui, soutenant son regard troublé, je sens Draco qui me tire vers lui, me retenant.

-Théo, il faut qu'on lui parle d'abord.

Je le regarde, bêtement, avant de souffler et de serrer les poings.

D'accord, parler. Mais parler vite.

Et ensuite...

Hum, nous disions?

-Harry...

-Tais-toi, je veux pas te parler.

Ses paroles me brisent le cœur, même si je vois bien qu'il se force; son instinct doit hurler (ce qui est assez pratique d'ailleurs: les medere et infere ne peuvent **_JAMAIS_** contredire leur supere).

-Je t'en prie... Je vais pas te faire du mal, je suis désolé d'être un mangemort, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour me racheter... J'ai jamais tué quelqu'un, enfin, j'en ai peut-être torturé, mais je voulais pas devenir comme mon père, je te promets que je t'aime...

-Tu crois que c'est si simple? On est ennemis! Ennemis, Théo.

-Je suis pas ton ennemi... Je veux pas te quitter, je t'aime...

Il soupire, en se passant une main dans les cheveux, prenant une pose affreusement sexy, avant d'avouer.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et là, je craque.

Je me jette littéralement sur lui, l'embrassant fougueusement, alors que Draco, dont je jurerais que le visage est humide (mais pourquoi donc?), se colle derrière moi en me léchant le cou.

Et.

C'est.

Terriblement bon.

D'un geste, je verrouille la porte, avant d'allonger Harry sur le premier lit que je trouve, m'émerveillant devant ses joues rosies et ses lèvres tentantes.

Draco grogne contre moi, et je me retourne pour l'attirer lui aussi sur le lit, happant ses lèvres. Il a un goût différent de Harry, plus sauvage, moins excitant mais plus sensuel.

J'ôte le tee-shirt du brun, avec délicatesse, parcourant son corps de mes mains, alors qu'il échange un baiser torride avec Draco, lequel trace des cercles imaginaires sur mes jambes.

..

Comment je me suis retrouvé en boxer, dites moi?

Bof, ca n'a pas d'importance, tant qu'ils me regardent avec avidité.

D'un coup, mes deux mederes se jettent sur moi, passant leurs mains partout sur mon corps, me faisait me tortiller de plaisir. Draco lèche mes oreilles, ce qui me fait couiner (_Quoi, moi couiner, non!! Ah. Oh. **Siii**._) pendant que Harry s'attaque à à mon boxer, frôlant la peau sensible de mon bas-ventre.

Je me noie petit à petit dans les sensations, jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnette d'alarme retentisse.

C'est moi qui doit les faire se noyer de plaisir.

D'un coup de reins, je chevauche Harry, frottant nos deux érections l'une contre l'autre, dans des halètements de plaisir, envahi par le désir qui monte en nous.

Draco, ou est-ce moi, embrasse Harry, qui gémit dans notre bouche.

Nos corps s'emmêlent, alors je me colle au dos du blond, lui malaxant les reins, le centre de mon désir plaqué contre ses fesses, le faisant trembler, pendant qu'il caresse le ventre plat et atrocement sexy du survivant, dont les prunelles vertes scintillent étrangement. Je force Draco à s'allonger sur lui, toujours collé à son dos, afin de pouvoir embrasser Harry, qui joue et suce ma langue avec sensualité, me faisant pulser douloureusement. J'ai l'impression de m'enflammer, alors que d'un coup, je pénètre l'intimité de Draco, le faisant hurler son plaisir dans le cou de Harry.

Je sors de lui, encore tremblant de cette sensation, la sensation d'être entier, avant de faire glisser Draco avec amour sur les draps défaits.

Harry semble comprendre ce que je veux, sans même que je le lui demande, et s'empale avec bonheur sur mon blond, le faisant hurler de plaisir une nouvelle fois. Je me glisse avec soulagement en lui, m'imbriquant dans son corps avec volupté, comme s'il était fait pour moi, collé à Harry, mes mains sur son sexe gonflé qui vibre sous la puissance de nos sentiments.

Nous restons sans bouger pendant un temps infini, haletant, profitant de ce moment d'unicité ou plus rien n'a d'importance que le corps et l'odeur de l'autre, la caresse des cheveux dans nos cous, les mains tremblantes qui caressent des peaux en sueur.

Et puis, ahanant, je donne un premier coup de boutoir, qui fait gémir les deux hommes de ma vie. Je suis émerveillé par cette sensation de contrôle, par cette possibilité de leur donner tant à tous les deux.

Harry se décolle un peu du blond, nous arrachant un gémissement, avant de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, roulant des yeux fous.

Et le plaisir nous transperce tous les trois.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis, dans la débauche des sens qui s'ensuit. Une virilité dans un cul si serré que j'en verse des larmes de bonheur, des doigts crispés sur les draps, une nuque en sueur que l'on couvre de baisers, une bouche rougie qui psalmodie sans fin des «Je t'aime, je t'aime», des jambes tremblantes sous l'effort.

Et l'extase, qui monte, encore et encore, qui s'empare de nous, nous fait nous envoler.

Je crois qu'on lévite, un moment, qu'on perd pied et que nos consciences s'imbriquent les unes dans les autres, s'impriment au fer rouge. Mon corps me brûle, à moins que ce ne soit celui d'Harry ou de Draco.

Et la vague nous emporte, dans une explosion blanche de jouissance et de râles libérateurs.

Je suis un garçon dans un jardin, caché sous une haie, je suis un garçon dans les bras d'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, je suis un petit garçon attaché dans une cave. Je suis dans un zoo, à un match de Quidditch, je sens une présence protectrice qui m'enlace en pleurant avant de mourir, je suis dans un ventre, à l'abri, j'entends mes parents qui me parlent. Harry, Draco, Théo.

Nous sommes un, et je suis trois.

_Je vous aime_.

Nos yeux se ferment, alors que la plénitude nous envahit, et j'invoque une couverture sur nos corps en sueur, où nous nous roulons en boule sans se séparer.

Il y aura un avant et un après, mais je ne veux pas penser aux conséquences, juste dormir avec mes amants, rester ainsi pour toujours.

-N'empêche... Lance Draco d'une voix pâteuse.

-Hrm?

-On l'a fait sur le lit de Ron.

Nous éclatons de rire avant de céder au sommeil.

* * *

Merçi beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ca ma fait plaisir ^^ Bon, ceux qui me diront ce qu'ils pensent de ce chapitre (que je trouve lamentable, mais passons), ils auront un Théo tout nu avec un ruban pour Nowel. Passez vos commandes ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimeur: Au risque de me répéter, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi... sauf Théo °SBAF°. Les Nephelims sont propriétés de Alia-Karasu. **Bonne Lecture!**  
Oh, et j'aurais besoin que vous me trouviez dans les bouquins un Poufsouffle de deux ans de moins qu'Harry (soit 13 ans dans le 5) et un Serpentard de 7eme année... Ne demandez pas pourquoi, vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir :P  
Rar aux non-inscrits en bas  


* * *

-Théo...

Une voix chaude me fait papillonner des yeux, avant de plonger dans deux émeraudes qui scintillent. Je fais un grand sourire, avant de quémander un baiser, qui m'est accordé aussitôt. Draco dort contre mon torse, une expression paisible et repue sur le visage.

Repensant à cette nuit, j'ai un sourire encore plus satisfait sur le visage, bien que je sois sur que mes fesses vont regretter d'ici peu notre sur-activité.

À ce souvenir, ma virilité reprend du poil de la bête, rencontrant celle de mon medere, qui grogne de contentement.

-Tiens, qu'est ce que tu as aux oreilles?

Harry frôle l'une d'elles, ce qui m'arrache un râle sourd.

Je suis aussi surpris que lui par ma réaction, et invoque un miroir afin de voir si mes magnifiques oreilles n'ont pas d'ennui.

Parce que si quelqu'un fait du mal à mes oreilles, il regrettera que son arrière grand père n'est pas choisi de se taper la voisine plutôt que sa mère (sauf si la voisine en question est sa mère, mais c'est une autre histoire).

Et là, c'est le drame.

Sous le choc, je lâche un cri fort peu masculin en me relevant à moitié, provoquant une vive douleur dans le bas de mes reins et réveillant Draco.

Or, réveiller Draco avant 11h du matin, c'est un crime de lèse-majesté.

Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

Mes.

Oreilles.

Sont.

Tatouées.

Qui donc a eu la très très mauvaise idée de très très mauvais goût de toucher à mes saintes oreilles?

(_A part pour les lécher, ce qui fait beaucoup de bien, mais est hors-contexte ici_)

Je m'approche du miroir pour les inspecter plus avant, et voit qu'un minuscule loup animé me regarde avec des yeux rieurs et la langue pendante.

Il a même l'indécence de remuer la queue en hurlant silencieusement.

_What the fuck_, comme on dit chez nous.

Un cri étranglé de Draco m'arrache à la contemplation de mon tatouage et me fait baisser les yeux sur lui, toujours allongé sur mon torse.

Et je suis secoué d'un fou-rire.

Vous avez déjà vu un Malfoy avec une expression d'horreur absolue sur le visage, comme s'il venait d'apprendre que la bourse de Wall-Street avait chuté de 6 points et qu'il n'était même pas là pour racheter à bas pris les entreprises?

En l'occurrence, Draco avait cette expression douloureuse, non pas à cause d'une brulure au niveau de ses reins (quoique) mais à cause de son visage.

De minuscules écailles grises décoraient le pourtour de ses yeux, s'allongeant en une ligne qui disparaissait sur ses tempes, lui donnant un air sauvage et très sexy, alors que ses cheveux d'ordinaire toujours gominés retombaient naturellement en mèches blondes platine de longueur différentes jusque dans son cou.

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?!

-Draco...

-Oui?

-T'as jamais lu de livres sur les Veelas ou quoi?

Seul un silence coupable me répondit.

Quel inculte, ce Draco. Alors qu'il a du lire quasiment tous les autres bouquins de la bibliothèque (raison: compétition avec le castor)

-Les Veelas, lors de leur réveil, retrouvent certaines caractéristiques de leur ascendance; écailles, chevelure, aura... Donc, te voilà officiellement un Veela.

-Mais comment je vais cacher ça?!

-Moi je trouve que ça te va très bien...

Je levais les yeux vers Harry, qui était allongé contre moi, le regard brulant de désir, et ne put m'empêcher de happer ses lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Dans un gémissement, il vint se coller à moi, frôlant mes oreilles du bout des doigts, ce qui me fit l'effet d'une décharge de plaisir.

Je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi ça faisait ça, mais putain que c'était bon.

Draco, ne voulant pas être en reste, se mit à remuer du bassin sur moi, et j'allais l'embrasser à son tour, lui suçant la langue, ce qui le rendit complètement mou dans mes bras.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore?

**Oh**.

Oh oh oh, je crois que je viens de capter quelque chose...

-Draco, tire la langue.

-Hein?

-Tire. La. Langue.

Il s'exécuta, soumis par son instinct de medere, et Harry et moi découvrîmes un magnifique tatouage de loup blanc qui faisait la sieste sur sa langue rose.

Je l'effleurais du bout des doigts, ce qui le fit rouler des yeux alors qu'il se transformait en chose toute gluante cherchant à se fondre en moi.

Pratique, cette petite chose...

Désormais a peu près sur du pourquoi du comment de ses tatouages, j'inspectais de mes mains le corps de mon infere, qui se tortillait de plaisir sous mes caresses, avant de frôler une zone sensible.

-Trouvé!

Harry se contorsionna pour découvrir son tatouage, alors que Draco se tripotait la langue devant la glace, et il finit par apercevoir le loup gris qui se trouvait en position de soumission, les quatre fers en l'air, juste au dessus de ses fesses.

Je passais un doigt lascif dessus, le faisant frémir, avant de me lever pour étirer mes muscles fatigués.

Et là, c'est (re) le drame.

-Mes amours...

-Oui Théo?

-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a pensé à mettre un sortilège d'insonorisation hier midi?

Que j'aime ces silences religieux...

J'aime moins les expressions atterrées de mes deux amants.

-J'en conclus que non... Harry, dis moi, il y a peu près combien d'élèves à Gryffondor?

-Une cinquantaine minimum, pourquoi?

-Oh. Non, c'est juste pour savoir si on a une chance de survie.

-Et?

(_Ça, c'est Draco qui vient **ENFIN** de lâcher le miroir_)

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre qu'on ferait mieux d'en profiter une dernière fois, il se passa plusieurs choses quasi-simultanément (_j'entends par là qu'il y a eu une relation de causes à effets assez énorme_):

La porte du dortoir explosa dans une gerbe de flammes rouges.

Harry se cacha sous la couette, y rejoignant Draco (_bande de traîtres_).

Ron apparut, baguette levée, en hurlant: «Harry!!!».

Je lui fit un grand signe de la main, toujours dans mon plus simple appareil.

Il me parcourut du regard, le visage décomposé, avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Granger entra ensuite, et tomba sur une vision sympathique (_j'avais dit, Couché!_), ce qui la fit s'évanouir à son tour.

On aurait pu continuer encore longtemps, mais Mc Go et Dumbledore entrèrent ensuite, et si je leur fis un effet quelconque, ils n'en montrèrent rien.

Quoique je suis à peu près sur que Dumbledore a légèrement rougi.

Je ne veux SURTOUT pas savoir comment il me trouve.

Je crois que j'en perdrais le sommeil...

Donc, ils entrent, McGo trébuche sur les corps inanimés de la belette et du castor, et en déduit aussitôt que c'est de ma faute.

Tss, comme si c'était mon genre...

Quoi, c'est mon genre?!

-Nott!! Expliquez-vous tout de suite!

-M'expliquer à propos de quoi? Demandais-je innocemment.

Sait-on jamais, je pouvais toujours prétendre ne pas savoir comment je m'étais trouvé là.

Mouais, pas crédible...

-Où est Potter? Et que faites-vous dans cette t-tenue!

-Hum... Harry est... là Professeur.

Et comme le cafteur que j'étais, je tirais la couette, dévoilant les torses de Draco et Harry, qui étaient en pleine exploration buccale.

...

Sans moi?

Alalala, je vais devoir sévir, mes agneaux...

Je m'apprêtais donc à séparer mes deux adorables amours pour les embrasser l'un après l'autre, quand le cri étranglé de la directrice de Gryffondor, suivi par un Chtomp retentissant me firent relever la tête.

Tiens, une troisième personne au sol...

Ah non, promis, c'est pas moi cette fois-ci!

Le directeur, toujours très calme, demanda à Snape de récupérer les cada-euh pardon, les corps inconscients et de les emmener à l'infirmerie, ce qu'il fit en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans notre direction (grand bien lui en fasse, il n'y aurait sans doute pas survécu).

Puis, il ferma la porte, et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls.

Avec lui.

* * *

Franchement, il y a un déséquilibre des forces...

Il invoqua un canapé, avant de nous demander de nous vêtir un peu et de nous y asseoir.

Non, désolé, j'adore me balader tout nu dans le dortoir des Gryffons, j'ai pas envie.

Hum... Mauvaise idée de lui dire ça.

Maugréant, je tirais les deux larves au visage rouge pivoine -roh, faites pas vos effarouchés, je vous ait déjà vu nus- du lit, et créait trois robes de chambre moelleuses à partir du lit de Belette.

Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas me reluquer, d'abord.

Harry s'emmitoufla dans sa robe, avant de s'asseoir sur un accoudoir. Je m'installais au milieu du canapé, tapotant les sièges auprès de moi, et Draco vint se coller à moi, le nez dans mon cou, alors que j'attirais un Harry tout timide sur mes genoux.

Ainsi collés tous les trois, nous levâmes les yeux vers le directeur, désormais plus sur de nous.

-Le professeur Snape est venu hier dans mon bureau pour me prévenir que nous allions accueillir des Nephelims... Je suis étonné de ne pas avoir été prévenu plutôt...

Il regardait Harry par dessus ses horribles lunettes, du genre «je suis extrêmement décu», faisant se crisper un peu plus mon infere.

Mon instinct (et mon honneur piqué au vif) se rebellèrent, et je crachais:

-Désolé, on a eu un problème de timing. La prochaine fois, on essayera de ne pas paniquer parce que personne ne s'en est rendu compte à temps.

Comment ça, de l'amertume dans ma voix?

En même temps, le plus grand sorcier de tout le temps, ca fait cinq ans que je me balade sous son nez et il n'a jamais capté quoi que ce soit à mon sujet... c'était pourtant flagrant, que je mangeais comme un Weasley sans prendre un seul kilo et que j'étais souvent malade, mais non, il était trop fixé sur Potty.

Le dit Potty se colla plus à moi, ronronnant à demi, ce qui me fait sourire.

Sourire qu'intercepte Dumby.

-Vous êtes donc liés? Connaissez-vous les... problèmes auxquels vous allez être confrontés?

Ouch. J'ai comme qui dirait oublié d'en parler à mes deux amours, et je sens qu'ils vont m'en vouloir (un peu).

Mais c'est pas ma faute, Harry était tellement bandant que ca devenait douloureux de parler... et quand on a eu enfin fini de jouer aux lapins, il était minuit et on étaient crevés.

Draco releva le nez de mon cou avec difficulté, et demanda avec appréhension:

-Quels problèmes?

-Euh... Si je vous dit que les Nephelims ont des capacités spéciales, vous me croyez?

-Avec ce que tu nous a fait cette nuit, oui, plutôt.

-Ben... En gros, les Nephelims mâles peuvent enfanter.

Bizarrement, leur seule réaction fut de sourire.

**Mon dieu**.

Qu'est ce qu'ils mijotaient encore?!

-Si ce n'est que ça.

Attendez.

J'ai bien entendu?

Draco Malfoy, monsieur je-suis-un-sang-pur-et-je-le-vaux-bien-j'ai-du-me-résoudre-à-la-condition-de-medere-qu'après-cinq-gâteries, vient bien d'_accepte_r sans problème le fait d'avoir un jour où l'autre un polichinelle dans le tiroir?

Par Salazar, j'en connais qui doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes.

D'ailleurs, Dumby semble prêt à y aller, dans la tombe. Chic.

-Vous êtes au courant?

-Mr le Directeur, ce n'est pas parce que le cours de soin aux créatures magiques est assuré par un incompétent que je ne me suis pas renseigné. Quand à Harry, vu son rôle, je l'ai prévenu dés le départ.

Oh, Draco, vient là que je t'embrasse.

Je frôlais ses lèvres des miennes avant de caresser sa langue tatouée, juste une seconde, ce qui suffit largement pour ranimer le désir dans ses yeux, et j'embrassais ensuite Harry avec amour, heureux qu'il accepte cet inconvénient.

-Et que comptez vous faire désormais? Entre cette guerre, l'homophobie du monde sorcier et les frères de ce pauvre homme(_nda: aucun rapport, j'ai juste trop regarder Oss117 2..._), vous allez être exposés de toute part.

Comme si on étaient pas au courant.

C'est d'ailleurs là que Théo le supere trop cool et fort (et beau, mais chut) entre en scène.

-Oui, on est au courant. Seulement, il y a certaines choses que vous devez savoir, monsieur.

Dumby me regarde d'un air étonné, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

Quoi, aurais-je par hasard relâcher le contrôle que j'exerce sur ma magie, lui permettant de se rendre compte à quel point il serait suicidaire pour lui de simplement faire une remarque sur ma tenue vestimentaire?

Mince alors, maintenant il sait que je suis plus fort que lui.

Quel dommage, n'est ce pas?

Bon, d'accord, je l'ai fait exprès.

Mais au moins, il sait où est sa place.

(Soit dans un rocking-chair dans une maison de repos).

* * *

-Moi vivant, Harry ne croisera jamais plus Voldemort.

Ouah. J'avais toujours rêvé de prononcer son nom, ca rend trop classe.

Note: Crier «Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort» sur un air de Noël en tutu au prochain rassemblement de mangemorts. Ce sera funny funny.

-Jeune homme, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais il y a une prophétie entre Harry et Voldemort.

Ah?

Je vois par sa soudaine blancheur que mon infere n'était pas non plus au courant.

Ça change quelque chose à mes plans? Je ne crois pas, non.

-Et alors? Une prophétie ne se réalise que lorsqu'on y croit, et qu'on la connaît.

-Voldemort ne la connait que partiellement, mais il en tient déjà parfaitement compte.

-Tant pis pour lui s'il est con.

Draco, ou son sens de la répartie à toute épreuve. Son instinct de veela doit lui demander de protéger ses compagnons, j'imagine.

Mais, ne mettons pas tout sur le dos de l'instinct.

Je crois que c'est aussi parce qu'il est fou amoureux de Harry, et un peu de moi aussi.

Donc, après avoir envoyé balader le vieux fou à ce sujet (surtout que si je suis plus fort que lui, je suis plus fort que Voldy, et là on va rire), la conversation s'orienta sur «Comment faire un coming-out à trois?».

D'après Harry, les sorciers d'origine moldus seraient sans doute un peu choqués au début, mais s'y feraient vite.

Pour une fois, je crois que Draco et moi avons envié les moldus.

Une toute petite fois, bien entendu.

Non, parce que vous croyez qu'on pourrait envier ces êtres immondes qui se complaisent dans l'usage de la technologie et qui détruisent leur écosystème (et le notre) à toute vitesse?

Moi personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi leur vie est meilleure que la notre.

Au final, il fut décidé que j'irais au ministère pour signer la paperasse, confidentiellement, et que la salle sur demande deviendrait provisoirement notre demeure, en attendant les premières chaleurs d'Harry.

En attendant, nous devions nous faire tout petits (ce qui allait être difficile) et éviter de révéler nos sentiments.

Le plus tard serait le mieux.

Parce qu'il faudrait bien passer par là.

-Que donne-t-on comme excuse pour ne plus dormir dans nos dortoirs?

Harry joue à l'homme intelligent?

Enfin, OUI, je sais il est intelligent, d'ailleurs je l'aime, c'est mon _petit homme sexy à lunettes_...

**Veuillez TOUS effacer cette phrase de votre cerveau**.

Donc oui, intelligent certes, mais je ne croyais pas dans le sens serpentardien du terme.

Parce que les excuses bidon, c'est bien un truc de Serpentard.

-Pour toi, Harry, je pense qu'il ne sera pas difficile de faire croire que tu as établi temporairement tes quartiers à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Naturellement, Mme Pomfresh sera dans le secret, il n'y a donc pas d'inquiétude de ce coté. Pour Draco non plus, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile...

-J'ai mes quartiers privés dans mon dortoir, et si je ne dors pas là-bas, personne n'osera en parler. Ils ont trop peur.

-Très bien. Cela nous laisse donc Théodore...

Je roulais des yeux avant de tapoter mon bras gauche sous son nez.

Je crois qu'il a y eu une lueur de regret fugitive dans ses yeux, mais c'est difficile à dire avec les lunettes.

-Je fais croire que je suis en mission pour le Lord. Et si jamais il me fait demander, on va bien rire.

Harry remua contre moi, mal à l'aise, et je l'enserrais dans mes bras.

Je ne mourrais pas maintenant que je les ait.

-Messieurs, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit. A l'avenir, j'aimerais que vous évitiez de vous enfermer dans un dortoir quelqu'il soit, je ne pourrais pas toujours effacer la mémoire des élèves.

Dommage.

Enfin, dommage dans le sens ne pas pouvoir essayer les dortoirs, parce que les élèves, on en avait rien à faire.

Quoique, juste pour revoir la tête horrifiée de rouquin....

-Ah, et si jamais vous avez le moindre problème qui vous semble être lié à votre nature, n'hésitez pas à aller voir le professeur Snape ou Mme Pomfresh.

-Snape?

-Il a plus en commun avec vous qu'il ne laisse apparaître au prime abord.

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le pépé sortit de la chambre, nous laissant tous les trois l'air songeur sur le canapé.

En quoi _Snape_ avait-il à voir avec les deux adorables choses qui me servaient de bouillottes humaines?

* * *

Mais oui, qu'est ce qu'il a Snape? :D A vous de voir...  
Donc, prochain chapitre bientôt! Il est en cours d'écriture, et s'il ne part pas en live, il pourrait y avoir des avancées intéressantes... Merchi à tous d'avoir lu!

Rar: Flo: Hum, un ruban vert? Pas de problème, le vert, il y en a en stock XD! Mais diantre, pourquoi les gens disent avoir aimé le lemon? C'est vraiment bizarre u.u


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimeur: J'ai la FLEMME de le faire, pardon è.é  
RAR aux inconnus en bas  


* * *

Deux jours plus tard, je m'éveillais avec difficulté, un doigt joueur tapotant mes côtes.

Je pris mon air le plus grognon pour dévisager Harry, qui faisait semblant de manquer d'air, écrasé par mon poids.

Hum... J'avais du m'endormir sur lui, même si je ne me rappelais pas du tout comment avait fini la soirée...

Quoique vu _l'état_ de la chambre (couverte d'éclaboussures de chocolat et caramel qui allaient être sacrément difficile à enlever), j'en avais une petite idée.

Draco avait eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir jouer les apprentis cuisiniers, grâce à cette traitresse de Salle sur Demande qui nous avait offert un énorme terrain de jeu/appartement, avec une **CUISINE**.

L'horreur absolue.

Comprenez, je n'avais jamais fait la cuisine de ma vie.

...

Draco non plus, d'ailleurs.

Ce qui m'avait légèrement inquiété, sur le coup.

Mais bon, c'était un grand veela, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Non?

Je ne sais plus quand Harry est entré dans l'équation, mais ça a commencé à dégénérer à peu près à ce moment.

En bon infere, il pouvait difficilement nous contredire, mais tout son instinct de préservation le poussait à sauver ce qui pouvait l'être des expériences culinaires (_désastreuses, les expériences_) de Drake.

Le traître a même usé de ses charmes pour le détourner de son activité, mais du coup, on s'est retrouvés avec une énorme quantité de chocolat fondu et trois nephelims en chaleur.

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite...

Je grognais donc inintelligiblement dans le cou de Harry, avant de me lever et de le prendre dans mes bras pour l'emmener à la douche.

Oui, je l'emmenais avec moi.

En même temps, on étaient collés l'un à l'autre par pas mal de caramel.

A peine entrés dans la baignoire (_énorme, mais la Salle sur Demande avait une curieuse notion des dimensions_), un veela ultra sexy (_comme si ça changeait de d'habitude_) nous y rejoignit, stone, pour essayer de se réveiller.

Je ne croyais pas avoir mis l'eau si chaude...

-Harry, tu penses à ce que je pense?

Son regard fiévreux répondit pour lui.

Nous nous jetâmes sur le blond, le faisant s'étrangler de surprise.

Je l'embrassais pour le transformer de nouveau en cette petite chose complètement amorphe dans mes bras, alors que Harry «lavait» une certaine partie de son anatomie qui semblait y voir une bonne action.

Voire une très bonne action, puisque le blond se mit à rouler des yeux, haletant, avant de se coller à mon sexe dressé.

-Draco...

-Qu-quo-oi?

Le pauvre n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux mots à la suite.

-Je crois que tu es en période de chaleurs...

-Rien-à-battre! J't'en prie, j'ai bes-oin de toi en moi...

Comment voulez vous résister à un ordre pareil?

...

Vous voyez, vous n'avez pas trouvé non plus.

Je me soumettais donc (_la blague_) à sa demande, et m'enfonçais sans préparation, en lui, avec délice.

Diantre qu'il était si étroit...

Je l'embrassais à nouveau fougueusement, l'eau chaude agissant comme une ventouse entre nos deux corps, nous imbriquant l'un en l'autre.

Harry parcourait le torse de notre medere de sa langue, goûtant sa peau blanche, alors que ses mains continuaient leur travail sur le membre du blond, qui se noyait (pas pour de vrai, hein) dans les sensations.

Ondulant des hanches, nous lâchâmes un soupir de contentement à l'unisson, alors que Draco attirait Harry contre lui et introduisait un doigt en lui.

Son expression de pur plaisir, ses joues rougies et ses yeux verts rendus troubles par la vapeur de la salle de bain nous firent perdre pied, alors que j'accélérais le rythme, cherchant à chaque mouvement à atteindre ce point qui faisait frissonner mon blond et gémir mon brun. Encore une fois, nos pensées se fusionnaient comme si elles y avaient été destinées depuis la naissance.

Harry hoqueta alors qu'il se répandait en un long jet, la tête renversée en arrière, vaincu par les doigts agiles de son medere, ce qui me donna un nouveau coup de fouet.

En quelques coups de reins, je finis par me déverser dans un râle de contentement, alors que Draco en faisait de même contre le ventre de Harry.

Ensuite, épuisé, notre medere national se posa contre moi sans même me laisser me retirer, avant de s'endormir.

_Mince, une excuse pour louper les cours_...

Sauf qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur Harry pour profiter de cette opportunité de continuer la grasse matinée.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il....

Je le regardais, les yeux à moitié fermés, n'arrivant même plus à le comprendre.

-Qu'il quoi?

-Qu'il était en chaleurs?

Aww, il est trop chou avec les joues rouges. Je lui bécotais les paupières en l'attirant à moi, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au blond toujours endormi, l'air bienheureux, ses écailles réfléchissant la lumière.

-J'crois que oui. C'est difficile à dire avec les medere, il paraît, mais on le saura bien assez vite.

-Ça veut dire que dans 9 mois, on aura un bébé?

-Sans doute plus, mais oui, on aura peut-être un bébé.

Son sourire m'éblouit, alors que sa joie éclate. J'oublie parfois qu'il est encore candide, pour son âge, du genre à rêver à la petite famille parfaite...

Famille, il aura.

Parfaite, on verra.

Mais ce dont j'ai le plus hâte, je dois l'avouer, ce sont ses chaleurs à lui.

Bien sûr, le début n'est pas terrible, vu que son corps se bourre de sucres pour produire les hormones nécessaires, et pendant trois à quatre jours c'est à peine si on peut le toucher.

Par contre la semaine qui suit....

Hum, avec notre libido déjà débridée, je n'ose pas imaginer les dégâts.

Non, parce que faire l'amour une fois le matin, voir deux, une le midi quand on trouve une salle de libre (et quand la moitié des septièmes années a la même idée que vous, c'est pas si facile que ça), et une loongue fois le soir, c'est peu.

...

Comment ça, on a pas la même notion du peu?

Ça aurait peut-être tué la plupart des gens, mais il y a certains avantages à être nephelim (_sinon, c'est moins drôle de n'être qu'un monstre devant lequel les enfants fuient en criant_)...

-Tu crois que moi aussi, j'en aurais?

Rah, mais comment fait-il pour être aussi adorable, innocent, alors que tout le monde sait qu'il est **complètement** bestial au lit?

Oups, vous ne saviez pas?

Je viens d'ouvrir les yeux au monde sur la sexualité du Survivant, on dirait.

-Bien sur que t'en auras. Plein plein plein.

-Euh... je suis pas sûr de vouloir me lancer dans l'élevage intensif tu sais.

-Cinq ou six, c'est de l'élevage intensif?

Il prit une moue pensive, (_et affreusement bandante, sauf que Draco dormait trop pour se rendre compte du soudain regain d'intérêt de mon bas-ventre entre ses fesses_) avant de sourire, ses yeux verts étincelants.

-Je crois que oui.

**Ouf**.

Bah oui, parce que j'ai toujours eu peur de ne jamais trouver de Nephelim dans ma vie (et donc, ciao les bébés), et encore moins un (deux) qui accepte les familles nombreuses.

C'est tellement désuet aux yeux de la plupart des gens.

Sauf des Belettes, mais eux, ils sont dégoutants.

Et c'est pas pareil, d'abord!

Déjà, le premier qui comparerait Harry ou Draco à Molly, je crois qu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps.

Ensuite, _hors de question_ qu'ils soient roux.

Y'a pas de raison, heureusement.

Par contre, ce que je n'ai pas dit à Harry, c'est que cinq, six, c'est pour les enfants que **LUI** portera. Draco, il a le droit au même quota...

Comment ça, je joue sur les mots? Je suis un Nott, Nephelim et serpentard de surcroît.

Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas.

Et puis, ce que Harry ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, non?

Enfin, on est pas encore rendu à la famille nombreuse. Déjà, va falloir se lever.

Ou pas.

Non, franchement, pas envie, on a Potions ce matin, Snape a l'air de (plus) mauvaise humeur en ce moment.

Ça n'a surement aucun rapport avec le fait que son filleul adoré fricote avec le fils de son pire ennemi et qu'il soit gay.

Strictement aucun.

Oui, donc pas aller en cours ce matin.

De toute façon, personne ne dira rien.

Rectification: personne n'osera rien dire.

Que c'est bon d'être moi.

* * *

-Théo...

-Quoi?

-Je trouve pas mon boxer noir.

-Celui avec le liseré blanc? C'est Harry qui le porte.

-Rah, il pourrait pas prévenir?

Apparemment non.

Soupirant mentalement pour le comportement de jeune fille de mon medere, j'allais voir à la porte si personne n'était dans les parages.

Rien à l'horizon, tout est bien.

En même temps, à 11h du matin...

Harry est déjà parti depuis une heure (lui a eu le courage de se relever, mais pas celui de nous réveiller), il ne veut pas éveiller les soupçons sur lui, avec Ombrage qui le suit déjà comme un petit chien.

Et moi, ça fait un quart d'heure que j'attends la princesse qui fignole son brushing.

Alors que désolé, mais vu la coupe de cheveux qu'il a maintenant, il pourrait même se permettre de se coucher avec les cheveux mouillés et de les ébouriffer le lendemain qu'il serait toujours sexy.

Après encore quelques minutes supplémentaires, Draco sort ENFIN de sa séance maquillage (enfin, j'espère pas)-coiffage-habillage.

...

Pitié, pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de le violer sur place?

_Parce qu'il serait consentant_, me chuchote une petite voix.

Hm.

C'est pas une excuse ça.

Mais je suis désolé, il est déjà beau tout nu, mais alors, avec son jean serré qu'il a du payer une fortune et ce polo gris clair....

C'est comme s'il avait mis une pancarte «**Free-Baise**» autour de son cou.

Note: lui mettre un jour cette petite pancarte autour du cou.

Surmontant donc l'envie de lui sauter dessus, je revêts mon sourire le plus narquois.

-Et ben, pas trop tôt. Heureusement qu'on doit pas aller sauver le monde aujourd'hui.

Il hausse les épaules, amusé par ma tentative de faire croire que cette bosse dans mon pantalon, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il croit.

-Bon, près à une nouvelle journée à se foutre de tout le monde?

-Et comment. C'est si jouissif de détenir un scoop que personne d'autre n'a.

Quand je vous disais que Draco est une vraie fille...

-Mais j'ai hâte de le révéler, pour qu'on puisse être ensemble...

J'acquiesce, soudainement plus grave. On va aux devants de gros ennuis, et si je n'ai pas peur pour moi, ca risque de chauffer pour mes deux amants.

Enfin, alea jacta est.

(_Ne me demandez pas ce que ça signifie, j'en ai aucune idée_).

Après une heure de divination (où on est arrivé en retard, mais personne n'a remarqué vu que la folle était encore partie dans un délire sur Harry), je me dirigeais avec Draco vers la Grande Salle, suivant de près Harry et son groupe d'amis/mollusques quand un brun apparut devant moi, d'un coup, me faisant m'étrangler de peur.

-Salut Théo!

-B-blaise, tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et marcher?!

-Attends, laisse moi réfléchir... Non.

Je soupirais, sentant un mal de crâne commencer à ronronner sur mes tempes, s'aiguisant les griffes.

Pas que je n'adore pas Blaise, après tout, il est sympa.

Non, mais il est ultra chiant.

Et _bizarre_.

Sa mère a tué ses sept maris, de sept manières différentes sans qu'on ne puisse jamais rien prouver, récupérant de beaux pactoles à l'occasion, donc j'imagine que ça ne doit pas aider...

Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour la jouer Loufoca!

Heureusement que les Serpentards ont tous promis de cacher ce coté barge de Blaise à grands renforts d'Oubliette...

On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre en crédibilité.

-Alors, Théo, comment vas-tu? On ne te voit plus guère ces temps-çi.

**Oh non**.

S'il y en a bien un qui peut tout avoir capté, c'est bien lui.

-Enfin, je vais pas te reprocher de faire du zèle, mais ne te ruines pas la santé.

-Euh... Merçi Blaise.

Mayday mayday.

J'ai rien compris à sa dernière phrase.

Enfin, si.

Et ça m'inquiète.

Il pouvait très bien parler du gentil mage noir qui s'amuse dehors.

Mais il pouvait aussi parler de certaines _activités sportives extra-scolaires_ que je pratiquais assidument.

Et en plus.

Il s'inquiétait pour moi.

Il n'est pas voyant, mais quand il s'inquiète, c'est souvent à juste titre.

Par exemple, il s'est inquiété la veille de mon intronisation en tant que mangemort.

Ou le jour où le demi-géant a amené l'hippogriffe dans la clairière.

C'est un peu flippant, quand même.

Avant d'avoir pu en apprendre un peu plus, il était déjà parti dire bonjour à Draco, qui me jeta un regard dubitatif.

Oh non, je veux même pas savoir ce qu'il peut bien lui dire.

* * *

A table, je mange joyeusement mon plat de côtelettes, fixant mon blond qui est assis à ma droite, pour voir ce qu'il va prendre.

S'il prend du sucre, ca voudra dire qu'il est peut-être enceint.

(_Les Nephelims ont tendance à se servir d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi pour expliquer leur besoin de sucre: grossesse, chaleurs..._)

Alors que sa main passe au dessus de plusieurs plats, je retiens mon souffle, et je suis sûr que Harry en fait autant depuis sa table. Je n'ai pas osé le regarder, parce que sinon, je crois que je devrais traverser la salle pour l'embrasser tellement sa présence me manque.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, je sais, c'est pathétique.

Finalement, Draco porte son choix sur une tranche de rosbeef.

J'en soupirerais presque.

Mais bon, c'est pas grave, pas de bébé, ça veut dire plus de sexe, hein?

Alors que je contemplais tristement un cadavre de côtelettes, trois choses frappèrent ma conscience en même temps.

Draco venait de repousser son assiette d'un air dégouté pour attraper trois muffins.

Harry, à qui je venais de jeter un coup d'œil, était plongé dans la dégustation d'un énorme éclair au chocolat nappé de crème chantilly.

Et j'avais _sucré_ mes côtelettes et adoré ça.

**Oh. My. God**.

* * *

Mwahahaha, que je suis méchante.. :D Si vous pensez savoir pourquoi Théo s'inquiète, cliquez sur le petit bouton du milieu en bas! La ou les gagnantes auront le droit de me demander un petit quelque chose :]  
Merçi à vous pour toutes ses reviews, elles me font ultra plaisir!

RAR:  
Lolie: Aha! Tu as remarqué, bravo! (donne un cookie) Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'était pas du tout une erreur, tu auras ta réponse dans le prochain chapitre :) Merçi en tout cas!  
brigitte: Et voilà ta suite, puisque tu avais l'air de l'attendre avec tant d'impatience! Biz  
Flo: Perverses? Où ca? u.u Merçi beaucoup, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

Note de fin: Donc oui, je l'ai déja dit dans les réponses aux reviews, mais je posterais désormais le sadi/mercredi, pour avoir toujours un peu d'avance en chapitres, et aussi parce qu'il faut que je bosse ma fac de Droit un peu... Gros bisoux à tous le monde!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimeur: rien à moi!! Idée piquée à Alia-karasu.  
RAR en bas (et personne n'a vraiment trouvé comme il fallait... fufufu je suis trop machiavélique (ou alors j'écris trop nébuleusement))  


* * *

Il y a forcément un bug.

C'est impossible, je dis bien impossible.

_Enfin, je dis ça depuis trois jours_.

Quoi donc?

Ah, vous ne savez pas?

**S'il vous plait**, dites moi que vous avez compris que Draco était enceint et qu'Harry entamait ses chaleurs.

...

Non?

Ralalala.

Enfin, dans un certain sens.

Parce que ça se serait limité à ça, je serais le plus heureux des hommes.

Mais, il fallait que l'autre bonne fée du destin et/ou de la malchance se ramène.

Donc, ça fait quatre jours que j'ai compris que le soir de l'union, j'aurais **VRAIMENT** du me contenter de dominer.

Et non laisser une dernière chance à Harry d'être le maître du jeu.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris?!

Un Nephelim en chaleur, lors de l'union, peut dominer. Sinon, en général, c'est lui qui finit infere.

Je l'ai lu dans un des rares bouquins qui parlent des Nephelims.

Sauf que ce bouquin est incomplet.

Et son auteur incompétent.

Ou alors, il y a rarement eu des cas où le premier nephelim en chaleur ne passait pas à la casserole.

Mais bref.

Ce bouquin ne donnait pas de petit avertissement, du type: «Attention, même si vous dominez, techniquement, vous êtes encore en chaleur» ou «Warning: Les Supere peuvent tomber enceints lors de l'union».

Mais.

Pourquoi.

Moi.

Comme si ça n'aurait pas suffi que je mette enceints mes deux adorables soumis, il fallait qu'on la joue unis jusqu'au bout, même dans les douleurs de l'accouchement?

Dans le même temps, j'aurais du m'en douter.

Maintenant, je vais devoir le garder et aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle m'examine.

_Nan, je peux pas_.

Rien que d'imaginer que je serais pas en mesure de protéger Harry et Drake parce que moi aussi je serais une baleine dans cinq mois, c'est trop.

-Théo, ça va? Ça fait une heure que tu rumines dans ton coin.

-Hein? Non, ne t'inquiètes pas Dray, je réfléchis juste à ce qu'on va faire pour annoncer notre union.

-Toi aussi, tu sais pas quoi faire?

Le ton de sa voix me fait comprendre qu'il espère que je le rassure. Après tout, c'est moi le dominant qui les protèges.

-J'ai une petite idée, et de toute façon, je suis là pour vous.

Pour combien de temps encore?

C'est décide, je vais voir Snape. Dumby avait dit qu'il fallait aller le consulter en cas de problèmes.

Et comme ça, je pourrais en apprendre plus sur le pourquoi du comment il serait «plus proches de nous qu'on ne pourrait le penser».

* * *

-Professeur?

-Oui MrNott?

-Je peux vous parler... en privé?

-Bien entendu. Vos compagnons ont un problème?

-Non. Si vous pouviez évitez de leur en parler...

Snape leva un sourcil interrogateur et se leva dans un flottement majestueux de cape, me faisant signe de le suivre.

Nous passâmes dans son bureau, tout aussi inamical que la salle de cours, et il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur une chaise.

Et dire que j'étais en face du plus cruel professeur de potions de cet école, avec une furieuse envie de sucre, et les hormones en folie.

-Que me voulez vous donc, Nott.

Et ta voix, tu pourrais pas la rendre un peu plus chaleureuse? Ça ne met pas en confiance.

-J'aurais besoin...

Merde, c'est dur à dire. Ma bouche bloque toute seule, comme si tout mon être refusait que je partage ça avec lui.

-.. de conseils. Je suis complètement perdu, et je veux pas inquiéter encore plus mes compagnons.

-Que se passe-t-il? Et qu'avez vous aux oreilles?

-C'est mon tatouage d'union, mais je ne voulais pas vous parler de ça, enfin, de l'union oui, mais...

Alors que je m'embrouillais dans mes explications, gêné, il se leva vivement et tourna mon visage avec délicatesse pour inspecter mon oreille.

Son expression passa de neutre à incrédule en une seconde, puis il me regarda comme s'il voyait un fantôme avant de blanchir plus que je ne l'en aurais cru capable.

-Vous êtes du clan du Loup?

-Sans doute... Je sais pas, j'ai pas encore lu tous les livres...

-Vous ne trouverez pas ce clan dans les livres, Théodore. Il n'y est pas.

-Mais...

-C'est un clan composé exclusivement de mâles alpha: si l'un de ses enfants devient autre chose que supere, il est banni. Par contre, ils volent souvent les medere non liés des autres clans pour absorber leurs pouvoirs. C'était un clan très puissant qui a quasiment disparu de nos jours.

-Comment vous le connaissez?

-Pourquoi croyez vous que Dumbledore vous ait demandé de venir me voir? Vous n'êtes pas les premiers Nephelims de cette école.

Arrèt image

**Hein?**

**QUOI?**

Sn-ape?!

Snape le vilain pas beau, Snape j-ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul?!

Non.

Pas possible.

Je l'aurais senti.

Il ment, il ment.

Et s'il dit vrai, il est où son compagnon?

Mais c'est quoi ce _bordel_!

Je veux Harry et Draco.

Et du chocolat.

Et après, je mettrais tout au clair.

-Mais je ne vous ai pas senti...

-Je suis déjà lié, votre instinct ne me considérait pas comme une cible potentielle. Quand à mon compagnon, non je ne vous dirais pas qui il est. Fit-il face à ma question muette.

-Vous l'avez toujours été?

-Non, c'était un accident de potion. Elle a explosé dans toute la classe, heureusement en septième année il ne reste que peu d'élèves, si bien que j'ai été... le seul touché. La potion a révélé la part Nephelim dormant dans mon ADN. Ce sera tout?

Je relevais alors son air narquois, et comprit qu'il se payait (_un peu_) ma tête.

Surement pas pour la potion, mais je ne le croyais pas quand il disait qu'il avait été seul à avoir changé...

-Et pourquoi personne n'en a jamais parlé?

-Parce que le directeur a fait faire un serment inviolable à tous les élèves, bien entendu. C'est ce que nous ferons également pour vous, même s'il existe des risques de fuite dans tous les cas. Quand la vie du survivant est en jeu...

Oui, j'ai compris le principe, merci. Les sorciers ne veulent pas qu'on touche à St Potty. Et, on va dire que je n'ai pas fait que toucher.

Dans les grandes lignes, je l'ai aimé comme un fou jusqu'à ce qu'il crie mon nom, mais les gens ne veulent pas savoir ça.

-Enfin, nous nous égarons, pourquoi êtes vous venus au départ?

Euh... pourquoi déjà?

Ah oui.

Envie de sucre+chaleurs intempestives= Alien dans le ventre. Enfin, surtout Harry junior dans le ventre.

-Je crois que je suis enceint...

Oh la belle bleue...

Snape vient de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel en un temps record.

-Pardon?

.Enceint.

Il inspira, expira trois fois, avant de sortir sa baguette magique (_celle en bois, hein... bande de perverses_) et d'effectuer divers moulinets du bras.

Une lueur étrange inonda mon ventre, et je vis avec émerveillement un petit garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds me regardant en souriant.

_Il peut pas être déjà formé, quand même_?!

Oui, je sais, quand vous voyez votre enfant pour la première fois, vous êtes sensés vous émerveiller.

Sauf qu'imaginez que vous êtes enceint de** SIX** petits jours, et qu'on vous met limite le bébé dans les bras.

J'en connais qui se jetterais sur les potions contraceptives.

_Moi, par exemple_.

-Félicitation, c'est un garçon.

Et je **JURE** que s'il n'y avait pas eu le bébé (_oui, je sais, c'est une illusion, il est encore dans mon ventre_) je l'aurais** tué** rien que pour avoir fait une blague aussi pourrie.

Mais bon, on va mettre ça sur le compte du stress. _Il a bon dos le stress_.

-Yspassequoiiiiii?

Phrases construites bonsoir. Mais désolé, je n'étais plus vraiment en état.

-Il se passe que.. et bien, c'est courant chez les membres nés dans le clan du Loup d'avoir des grossesses rapides, parce qu'ils sont puissants. Les grossesses masculines ne durent que six mois chez eux, et comme tu es un supere, tu es plus puissant. Et comme Harry est déjà extrêmement puissant pour un infere...

-Mais... mais il est pas né encore?

-Non, ce que vous avez vu n'est qu'une vision médicomagique. Elle est faite pour vérifier si le bébé n'a pas d'anomalie, c'est plus facile à voir sur un enfant formé que sur un fœtus.

Le soulagement s'empare de tout mon être.

Non, franchement, vous m'imaginez rentrer dans notre appart, une main sur le ventre et leur avouer qu'ils allaient être papas sous huitaine?

Draco aurait pu faire une fausse couche.

-Je dirais que vous en avez pour deux bons mois.

...

**QUOI**?

Pardon, je crois que mes oreilles sont bouchés. J'ai du me tromper.

Oui, assurément je me suis trompé.

Hein, que je me suis trompé?

...

Non?

-Deux?

-Mois, oui.

Mais pourquoi il a fallu que je fasse mon prince et que je laisse Harry faire mumuse....

-Bien sûr, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour avorter.

-Non!

J'enserre mon ventre de mes bras, protecteur. On ne** TOUCHE** pas à mon bébé.

Même si c'est contraire à tout, même dans le monde Nephelim, je **REFUSE** qu'on touche à notre fils. C'est un petit miracle à lui tout seul.

Il me sourit, apparemment fier de moi, et je me détendis un peu, avant de commencer à le questionner sur ma grossesse.

* * *

-Théo! Tu étais ou?!

Note: ne jamais laisser mes compagnons tous seuls avec leurs hormones.

Sinon, on se fait jeter au sol par les deux parce qu'ils veulent leur dose de câlin.

_Mon dooooos_.

Je les serre contre moi, embrassant Harry dont la bouche sent bon le sucre glace. Il rougit, ce qui me fait comprendre que ses pré-chaleurs ne sont pas finies, me faisant pester intérieurement. Trois jours de caresses sans rien faire de plus, c'est vraiment _vraiment_ frustrant. Draco n'est pas de cet avis puisqu'il commence à lécher mes oreilles, ce qui me fait frissonner de partout, et je me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, voracement.

Au bout de notre échange d'air fort enivrant, il attrape Harry pour l'embrasser à son tour, gémissant dans sa bouche alors que le brun caresse son tatouage de sa langue.

Ils sont un tel appel à la luxure que j'ai envie de remettre à plus tard certaines choses et de les embarquer dans notre lit.

Mais patience, patience...

Demain, ce sera hautement possible. Trèèès hautement possible. À 101% possible. Parce que demain, on est samedi.

Et qui dit samedi (_dit retenue? Même pas_) dit journée libre de baise absolue. Baise le matin, baise le midi, baise le soir.

Oh oui oui oui.

Hem.... Je disais donc.

Avant de les violer sur place (_je peux pas, ils sont consentants les pauvres chous_), je me relevais, et allais m'affaler sur le canapé, où ils vinrent tous les deux se pelotonner contre moi comme deux chats.

Trop chou.

(Ce sont les hormones qui me font gagatiser comme ça, on est d'accord)

-Harry, Draco, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Inspirer, expirer, en douceur.

Deux têtes absolument magnifiques se tournent vers moi, me faisant retenir mon souffle, puis je lâche.

-Jesuisenceintetc'estpourdansdeuxmois.

...

Pas de réactions?

-Tu peux répéter?

Oh naaan, ils avaient pas compris...

Inspirer, expirer.

-Je suis enceint et c'est pour dans deux mois.

-Ah cool.

... Non, pas normale la réaction de Draco.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

Déjà mieux. J'aime toujours autant leurs mélodieuses voix...

-Mais, mais mais t'es le supere, tu peux pas et.. et... oh miiince, l'union!

Et un point pour Harry.

Je lui lapais une paupière pour le féliciter, pendant que Draco me regardait, ébahi. Il finit par mettre ses mains sur mon ventre, ce qui me fit tout drôle.

Je crois que pendant **UNE** seconde, j'ai eu envie de pleurer.

Mais c'est passé vite.

Parce que Draco s'est jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, et que Harry s'est mis à m'arracher frénétiquement mes fringues.

* * *

Hm... 8D Sadique? Moi? Pas du tout...

**RAR**:  
caty: merçi merçi ^^ Tu en a deux de bons! C'est sur que niveau bébé, ils sont gatés! XD Les pauvres... J'espère que tu as aimé celui-çi aussi!  
Lolie: Tu as trouvé pour Théo, en effet ;) J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura aidé à comprendre comment ça lui ai tombé dessus! Biiz

Voiçi donc de nombreuses questions solvées... mais il reste encore des "zones d'ombre" que je suis la seule à voir XD! Vous penchez sur combien de bébés au final? :P ET merçi pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toutes sourire!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimeur: Toujours rien à moi... Ou presque ;) Mais vous saurez ça plus tard... Idée piquée à Alia! Lisez ces fics, c't'un ordre!!!! :D  
**RAR** aux inconnus en bas :P  


* * *

Hum...

Je dirais même plus, _hmmmmm_.

Hier soir, c'était wooow.

Du genre, sourire niais post exatique qui dure trois jours.

Heureusement que le samedi, on puisse rester tout les trois tous seuls...

(Enfin, seuls, avec les bébés, mais ils comptent pour du beurre... pour l'instant)

Sinon, beaucoup de gens se seraient demandé pourquoi nous avions d'aussi grands sourires sur le visage.

Et aussi autant de suçons, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Je caressais avec tendresse les cheveux de Harry, qui ronronnait comme une chaudière, repu, collé de la plus indécente des manières à moi, pendant que Draco, collé également de la plus indécente des manières à moi, dormait, une main scotchée sur mon ventre.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, rester ainsi pour le reste de ma vie.

Sauf que la fée qui s'était penchée sur mon berceau, elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié niveau malchance.

Par exemple, il y a toujours (et je dis bien toujours) quelqu'un pour m'empêcher de sauter sur Harry qui vient de lever deux yeux verts d'une façon atrocement sexy vers moi.

Du genre: Snape.

-Dites, je vous ai dit que Snape venait ce matin?

Et deux regards plein de reproches me font déglutir.

-Tu as fait quoi?

-Bah euh...

Mince, je leur ai pas raconté qu'il était désormais notre médecin (vu que c'est un Nephelim)...

En même temps, j'ai pas eu le temps de leur dire grand chose...

Bon d'accord, j'aurais pu les prévenir, mais... ca m'est sorti de l'esprit.

On y croit tous.

(Enfin, j'y crois à fond, comme ça, j'ai une chance d'échapper à la fureur d'un Nephelim et d'un Veela).

-Je voulais vous en parler, mais bon, j'ai oublié. Vous me pardonnez?

Ça plus ma voix craquante qui ferait fondre un iceberg plus leur instinct qui ne pouvait que me pardonnez, c'était dans la poche.

Harry bougonna avant de me donner un long baiser, suivi de Draco, même si celui-çi faisait surtout ça pour m'empêcher de me lever du lit, ce que je remarquais à son ardeur et sa volonté d'éveiller une partie de moi.

Qui était déjà bougrement réveillée, mais s'il s'en apercevait, on ne seraient jamais prêts pour accueillir notre «médecin».

Hm...

Bon, allez, un petit coup pour la route.

Si Snape attend un quart d'heure... non, une demie-heure de plus, il ne va pas en mourir.

Surtout que lui aussi doit connaitre ce genre de choses.

Beuurk.

Je viens d'avoir la très mauvaise image mentale de Snape avec des gens, dans un lit.

Brr, j'en ai des frissons.

Je m'attaquais donc à Harry pour m'ôter toutes ces images néfastes de mon esprit, embrassant son visage, ses paupières (que j'adorais), son nez, ses pommettes, son menton, sa bouche au goùt de sucre, avant de descendre en glissant le long de son cou, le faisant s'arquer sous moi, attrapant mes boucles brunes de ses mains pour m'obliger à continuer.

Draco nous regarda un instant avec fascination, avant de s'enfuir en courant (_????_) et de revenir tout aussi vite avec un saladier (ou alors, c'était un ramequin de Salle sur Demande, tout aussi énorme que le reste) de mousse au chocolat crémeuse, une bouteille de chantilly et un sourire serpentard sur le visage.

Il était parfait, quoi.

Avant qu'il ne mette en route un de ces plans machiavéliques impliquant Harry, du chocolat et moi, je l'embrassais à pleine bouche (histoire de ne pas mourir sans en avoir profiter une dernière fois) puis retournais m'occuper de Harry, dont le corps vibrait sous ma bouche.

Veela était un grand Draco, euh, non, Draco était un grand Veela. Il trouverait un moyen de s'incruster, mais pour le moment, Harry avait tout simplement une odeur trop affolante pour que je passe à coté.

Léchant ses clavicules, je sentis une matière molle et fraîche s'étaler sur ma nuque, et me relevais un peu, surpris, avant que Draco ne s'imbrique sur mon dos et lèche consciencieusement toute cette mousse dont il m'avait recouvert.

Et c'était _foutrement_ bien.

Je plongeais la main dans ce saladier qui était finalement une très bonne idée, et fit téter mes doigts à un Harry, qui, les joues rouges, me jetaient des regards à enflammer la chambre.

Pfouuu, qu'il fait chaud içi.

(En même temps, Draco est le meilleur chauffage qu'on puisse avoir; il est toujours partant pour réchauffer le lit)

Je continuais à descendre, lentement mais surement, frôlant de ma main libre son tatouage, lui arrachant un grognement inintelligible qui eut l'heureuse conséquence de me faire sentir son sexe durcir contre ma poitrine.

Draco descendait également, me procurant un massage du dos de ses doigts habiles, lui aussi parfaitement réveillé.

Que dire sinon que j'étais très très bien entouré?

D'un coup, le gémissement d'extase de Harry retentit, alors que j'amenais un doigt près de son entrée, et que Draco l'embrassait, couvert de chantilly.

Ce fut le signal que nous attendions, celui qui fit passer cette séance de câlins en séance de sport collectif.

J'enfouis trois doigts d'un seul coup en lui, gémissant à mon tour alors que je pulsais douloureusement d'attente, et Draco glissa de mon dos pour s'occuper du torse de notre infere, qui avait fermé les yeux, me suppliant de venir en lui.

C'en fut trop, et je m'imbriquais en lui dans un souffle, lâchant un soupir de contentement qui fut répercuté par mes deux compagnons.

Tremblant, je restais un instant ainsi, savourant l'instant, puis, pris d'une subite illumination, introduisit un doigt le long de mon sexe, en lui.

C'était....

C'était tellement bon que le plaisir me transperça d'un seul coup, me laissant surpris.

Harry aussi ne devait pas s'y attendre, à en juger par les spasmes d'extase qui le parcourait. Je fis alors pénétrer un deuxième doigt, sous le regard voilé de Draco, qui avait tout arrêté pour nous contempler, le souffle court.

Je l'attirais à moi, dans un baiser langoureux, suçant sa langue de toutes mes forces, et m'aperçus que lui aussi voulait entrer.

Cette pensée avait fugitivement surgi dans mon esprit, sans doute venant de mon medere. Je m'écartais donc un peu de Harry, le faisant grogner alors que je retirais mes doigts, et que lui se resserrait autour de moi.

Me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas bouger tout de suite, je guidais le sexe de Draco jusqu'à l'antre de notre brun, et le sentais s'enfoncer en lui, contre moi, frottant l'un contre l'autre.

Le plaisir ruisselait de chaque pore de ma peau, m'embrasant, alors que Harry sanglotait de bonheur, les mains crispés sur les draps, dans une tentative désespérée pour se raccrocher à quelque chose avant de monter au septième siècle.

C'était au moins aussi bon que l'union.

Puis Draco bougea un peu, cherchant lui aussi une position confortable pour atteindre ce point sensible qui faisait crier l'infere.

Rectification; c'était _encore_ meilleur.

Déchainé, je donnais un profond coup de rein, qui les fit rouler des yeux, et un soupir de bonheur s'échappa de nos lèvres à tous les trois.

Je commençais des vas et viens, en alternance avec Drake, toujours synchronisés, une main sur le torse de Harry, les yeux rivés dans son regard émeraude qui se voilait d'instant en instant. Mon blond se pencha, souplement, et aspira dans sa bouche le membre du brun, alors que nous atteignions tous les trois le point de non-retour.

Nos respirations se firent plus rapides, plus hachées, quelqu'un bredouillait des mots sans queue ni tête, puis Draco et moi heurtâmes au même moment la prostate d'Harry, nous libérant en lui, le faisant hurler son plaisir de sa puissante voix grave, avant qu'il ne soit parcouru d'une décharge et s'arque en se répandant dans la bouche de notre medere.

Tout avait été si... rapide, que nous restâmes pantelants, tentant de retrouver notre souffle avec difficulté.

Je me retirais avec le peu de forces qui me restaient, avant de m'affaler contre mon brun, qui se nicha contre moi, et Draco en fit de même en se collant de l'autre coté de Harry.

Je me sentais si bien, à l'abri de tout, que je m'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte.

* * *

-Théo... Debout...

Tiens, pour une fois, c'était Draco qui me demandait de me lever... D'habitude, j'avais droit au réveil à la Potter, qui tenais toujours à être à l'heure en cours...

Ah mais on n'avait pas cours pour deux semaines, là.

(_Hourra!!_)

Donc, pourquoi Draco me réveillait-il?

...

Et plus important, pourquoi étais-je _seul_ dans mon lit?

Je rejetais brusquement les draps, avant de me lever, ce qui fit tourner quelques secondes la pièce sur elle-même.

Mon estomac était contracté, douloureux, et je me demandais depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas avaler de glucose.

Trop longtemps, sans doute.

Le bébé avait faim, donc j'avais faim.

Je trainais donc des pattes jusqu'au salon, où m'attendait Harry, collé derrière Draco et...

Snape et les _jumeaux Weasley_.

Je crois que je suis resté ahuri une seconde, avant d'invoquer illico presto un boxer et un pull (c'est qu'il faisait frais, hors du lit) avant d'aller me poster devant mes compagnons, dans un geste (inutile) de protection.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là!

Snape me regarda d'un air ennuyé, comme si lui aussi se demandait bien ce qu'ils faisaient là.

-Et bien, Théo...

-Figure toi qu'on suivait Snapou dans les couloirs pour voir si le vert pomme...

-Lui irait bien comme couleur et qu'on s'est aperçu qu'il rôdait autour de...

-La salle sur demande. On l'a donc suivi discret lorsqu'il y est entré...

-Et depuis, il se trouve qu'on attend toujours qu'il nous libère de son Stupéfix.

Harry pouffa de rire et je devinais le sourire narquois que Draco devait afficher également. Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme...

Enfin, il allait falloir faire avec.

-Snape, libérez-les. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

Il hésita un peu, avant de faire un mouvement de la main, qui les fit s'écraser au sol sans grâce aucune, dans un amas de membres et de jurons.

Faites que William ne les entende pas.

Je posais une main sur mon ventre alors que celui-çi criait famine, et Draco me tendit aussitôt une part de tarte à la mélasse, avant que je ne m'assois sur le canapé entre eux deux.

-Bon, Fred, Georges, ce que vous allez entendre ne doit en aucun cas sortir de cette pièce. Et j'aimerais que vous ne vous approchiez pas trop de nous, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me retenir si vous touchez à Draco ou Harry.

(_Surtout à Harry, mais chut. Sinon, ils allaient jeter un sort à mon blond._)

-Bah, nous on veut bien, mais on aimerait juste savoir pourquoi on doit supporter la vue de deux serpentards en boxer.

Une furieuse envie de leur dire que ce n'était pas leurs oignons me démangea, mais je me retins, par respect pour Harry.

Ses oreilles étaient trop près pour ne pas lui flanquer une migraine si je me mettais à hurler.

(_Quoi, vous pensiez que c'était pour respecter ses amis? Tss._)

Draco décida de leur faire un cours en accéléré, pendant que je dévorais un pudding, accompagné de Harry (même si ça ne voulait encore rien dire pour l'instant. Il faudrait attendre encore quelques semaines pour savoir si oui ou non mes compagnons étaient enceints) qui faisait un sort au tiramisu.

C'était assez drôle de voir leurs visages de roux passer par toutes les couleurs (allant de verdâtre à rouge sang), mais je n'en montrais rien.

Un Nott ne montre jamais ses émotions.

Enfin, en théorie, parce qu'en pratique, dernièrement, ça avait été plutôt l'inverse...

Mais passons.

J'entamais une assiette de muffins fondants quand Draco soupira, soulagé d'en avoir fini.

(Je maintiens que s'il ne les avaient pas insulté quasiment tout du long, il aurait mis moins de temps, mais que voulez vous, ce n'est pas sa faute)

Harry se rapprocha de moi, inquiet quand à leur réaction, ce qui m'inquiéta légèrement aussi.

Ils n'étaient sans doute pas dangereux.

Probablement pas.

Puis je me rappelais du nombre de blagues qu'ils avaient fait et du si peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé en retenue, et je blêmis.

Ils étaient dangereux.

-Donc, tous les trois, vous êtes partis pour une énorme galère?

-En gros, oui, Répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

-C'est trop cool!!

Et là j'avoue que Snape et moi eurent (yeuk!) la même expression ahurie.

Comment ça, «cool»? Je ne regrettais certes pas notre union, mais il y avait sans doute plus cool que d'être enceint à 15 ans (bientôt 16, je suis né en mai), tout près de mourir parce qu'on avait, pèle mêle, des mangemorts, des aurors, et 85% de la population féminine sorcière (le reste étant pris, lesbienne ou idiote) prochainement à ses trousses.

Une vraie promenade de santé, vraiment.

-Weasley, peux-tu m'expliquer en quoi c'est _cool_?

-Vous êtes des Nephelims, non?

-Oui, et alors?

-Alors, la guerre est finie!

...

Non, je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais un cerveau de belette.

Je regardais Snape avec désespoir, avant de lui demander s'il pouvait prévenir StMangouste que deux roux allaient sans doute avoir besoin de soins intensifs.

-Mais attendez! Si vous êtes des Nephelims, déjà, ça veut dire que vous êtes ultra puissants, non?

-Oui.

-Et que l'Impuissant des Ténèbres, il peut plus entrer dans la tête de Harry comme à Noël?

Comme à Noël? Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant mon infere, qui me fit un sourire penaud. Mais avant que j'ai pu lui demander quoi que ce soit, Draco se mit à parler dans **ma** tête.

Préparer le bucher, Jeanne d'Arc arrive.

«Draco, tu m'explique un truc? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma tête?!»

«J'ai découvert ça ce matin, m'en veux pas! Harry me dit de te dire que Voldy est en connexion avec sa cicatrice, et qu'il a vu le père des Weasmoche se faire attaquer par lui»

«Oh. Et on fait quoi? Si jamais il prend possession de...»

«Aucun problème, il peut plus. Et même s'il pouvait, je suis là pour m'occuper de son cas.»

J'acquiesçais, sous les yeux inquiets de Snape qui devait commencer à douter de notre santé mentale.

-Non, il ne peut plus.

-Donc, on va gagner cette guerre.

J'avoue (à contrecœur, et je ne le leur dirais jamais) qu'ils ont raison. Voldy aura du mal à toucher à Harry tant que nous sommes là, et je me sens très capable de lui botter sérieux le cul.

Mais il ne faut jamais prendre l'or du nain avant de l'avoir tué.

Donc, ne crions pas victoire si vite.

-Espérons le.

Ça, c'est Snape qui soupire, avec un regard triste que je ne comprends pas trop. Bon, j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était un espion à la solde du citronné, mais j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait touché par la fin de la guerre.

Puis, mon esprit fit tilt.

Snape nephelim= compagnon quelque part avec sans doute enfants.

Brr, des minis Snape.

Mais il devait surement vouloir que tout ça se termine pour qu'ils soient heureux.

Comme nous tous.

Occupé par ces pensées, je ne vis pas le regard pensif, compréhensif puis calculateur et triomphant que les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent, sinon, je me serais inquiété un peu.

* * *

Mouhaha, et je coupe (encore) là où il ne faut pas... Mercredi, séance chez le médecin, découvertes... (mais qui est donc le compagnon de Snape? :P Il y a un indice dans ce chapitre), et retour à la civilisation... Tout ça en un chapitre, vous allez me tuez :]  
J'suis pas super contente de celui-çi, enfin, il a un peu été écrit à l'arrache vu que les Weasley se sont incrustés... au départ, z'étaient pas là... enfin, si, mais dans un cercueil... Et pour une certaine personne qui voulait cette scène de tarte aux citrons, bah j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié :]

**RAR**!  
caty: mais tu peux le répéter autant que tu veux, ca ne me gène pas du tout!! :D Merçi!! Biz


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimeur: Rien à moi... Idée piquée à Alia-karasu!  
RAR aux inconnus en bas!  


* * *

-Bon, maintenant que tout ceci a été dit, est ce que je peux enfin faire ce pourquoi je suis venu?

Je déglutis et acquiesçais, alors que les jumeaux regardaient avec curiosité Snape s'approcher de moi.

Harry se crispa de nouveau contre mon torse, et Draco humait l'air d'une façon étrange, ses écailles réfléchissant la lumière du lustre, lui donnant un air sauvage.

Soudain, il hoqueta, les yeux grands ouverts, avant de pointer le professeur d'une main.

-C'est un medere!

À mon tour, j'ouvris des yeux ronds.

_Lui_? Medere?

Et puis comment Draco savait-il cela?

-Il sent pas comme toi, M'expliqua-t-il, toujours les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui avait blêmi. Il sent pas non plus comme Harry, mais plutôt comme moi. Et Harry a peur de lui alors qu'il ne te fait aucun effet et que je ressens comme une rivalité. Donc, c'est un medere.

C'est donc pour ça que je ne me suis jamais aperçu de sa présence. Un infere, je l'aurais senti, et un supere, je lui aurais sauté à la gorge...

-C'est vrai, Professeur?

-Oui. Mais ce ne sont pas vos oignons, alors si vous me laissez VRAIMENT faire mon travail, ce serait très gentil de votre part.

Il s'assit sur la table basse, prenant soin d'éviter de salir sa robe noire avec des miettes de gâteaux, et refit son sortilège étrange, faisant apparaître aux yeux de tous mon bébé.

Je retins une nouvelle fois mon souffle, complètement sous le charme de ce petit garçon qui regardait autour de lui avec ses grands yeux verts curieux.

-William...

Je rougis alors violemment, tous les regards s'étant brusquement tournés vers moi.

C'était sorti tout seul. Je n'avais même pas pensé à lui donner un nom, que celui-ci était sorti de ma bouche comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Et Snape venait encore de blanchir un peu plus, pendant que les Weasley échangeaient un long regard de jumeaux.

-Ça lui va bien... Murmura Harry, les yeux brillants (il était près de pleurer, je crois).

-Tu trouves?

-Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup.

Mes compagnons me firent un grand sourire, avant de poser tous les deux une main sur mon ventre, passant sous le pull, me faisant frissonner en sentant leurs doigts froids.

Snape tapota plusieurs fois l'image, faisant jaillir des étincelles, qu'il était le seul à déchiffrer, avant d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

-Tout se passe pour le mieux...dans l'ensemble. Le fœtus se développe normalement, mais comme vous n'avez pas les attributs pour l'accueillir (les jumeaux ricanèrent et je les stupéfixiais d'un geste), il s'est fixé à votre estomac. Les éléments dont il a besoin pour grandir passent ainsi sans peine dans son organisme, mais le votre risque de se rebeller et de le considérer comme un corps étranger.

Mes connaissances en médicomagie ne sont pas au beau fixe, mais j'ai quand même compris qu'il y avait un problème.

-Et que peut-on y faire?

-Je vais vous prescrire un traitement, une potion qui va créer un cocon protecteur autour du bébé. Lorsque celui-ci grandira, votre corps ne pourra pas l'attaquer mais le contraire sera aussi vrai. Par contre, vous allez devoir passer le plus de temps possible allongé (pas de problème) sans faire quoi que ce soit de brutal... (**GROS** problème).

-Mais si le Lord me demande?

-Nous devrons alors faire en sorte que vous ne vous preniez pas un Doloris. Il risquerait de provoquer un accouchement prématuré et de graves lésions.

Un frisson glacé me parcourt, alors que mes compagnons se font plus protecteurs.

Dans _quoi_ est ce que je me suis encore fourré?

Franchement, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de laisser Harry dominer... (bon, je sais, ça fait trois plombes que je dis ça, mais voyez vous, j'en suis encore au stade des remords).

Mais bon, le risque de me faire convoquer par Voldy chou est infime (il ne m'a convoqué que deux fois, et encore, c'était au tout début de mon allégeance).

Donc ca devrait bien se passer...

Moui, je sens que la fée de la malchance va encore trouver de quoi s'amuser.

-Théo, si vous permettez, j'aimerais ausculter également vos compagnons.

J'adore quand on me demande une autorisation.

Ca me fait sentir très très puissant.

-Faites.

Et j'avoue que j'ai aussi très très très envie de savoir si mes amours sont enceints (histoire de ne plus être le seul dans cette galère)....

Et de voir la tête de Draco quand il va s'en rendre compte, mais chut.

Snape commence par Harry, mais aucun bébé ne pointe le bout de son nez, me laissant désappointé. Il y a juste une lueur bleue qui baigne son ventre.

Sans dire un mot, toujours en souriant (ce qui fait extrêmement peur, venant du potionniste), il passe à Draco, alors que le silence règne religieusement.

À nouveau, pas de frimousse. Et encore cette lueur... Qu'est ce qu'elle signifie?

Le silence commence à m'oppresser, surtout que je ne crois pas que je vais apprécier d'être le seul enceint alors qu'il faudrait que ce soit le contraire.

-Et bien, voilà qui est intéressant.

Tout le monde retient son souffle en maudissant les élans dramaturgiques de Snape.

-Vous êtes bien tous les trois enceints.

YEAAAAAH.

Un soupir de soulagement du coté de Harry.

Un hurlement de déni du coté de Draco.

Rien que de très normal, quoi.

(Et pas de bruit du coté des jumeaux, qui sont toujours stupéfixiés)

-C'est quoi cette ARNAQUE? J'peux pas être enceint!!!

-Draco....

Il me jette un regard lourd de reproche, qui me fait sourire. Bien sur, ca va être de ma faute...

Je l'embrasse alors, devant Snape qui ne dit rien mais détourne les yeux, ce qui a l'avantage de rendre le blond toute chose entre mes bras, mais le désavantage.... (_ou l'avantage, ca dépend pour qui_) de lui donner l'envie de jouer au docteur, si j'en juge sa main qui descend bien plus bas que mon pull.

-Deux minutes, on jouera plus tard, Lui chuchotais-je dans l'oreille, avant de me retourner en souriant vers les spectateurs forcés (soit les jumeaux) qui font semblant de vomir.

Snape discute avec Harry, qui paraît un peu moins craintif, bien qu'il s'accroche toujours à moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui bécoter la paupière, le faisant rougir.

-Il est encore trop tôt pour savoir le sexe de vos futurs enfants, mais plus important, je n'ai pas pu prévoir leur nombre.

Vu les têtes de mes compagnons, je me dit que j'ai du oublier de leur parler de ce léger détail...

Ce n'est pas si grave?

Au regard assassin qu'ils me lancent, je crois que si.

-On peut aller jusqu'à combien?

-J'ai entendu parler d'un cas où l'infere aurait eu des quintuplés (et Harry blêmit) mais c'est vraiment très rare. De plus, c'était il y a très longtemps, et les Nephelims ont un taux de reproduction beaucoup moins élevé aujourd'hui. Disons que vous pouvez tabler sur deux ou trois. Pour la durée de gestation, elle dépend également du nombre mais aussi de la puissance magique.

Ouf, niveau puissance magique, je crois qu'on est gâtés.

Sinon, Harry et Draco se seraient amusés pendant des jours avec mon cadavre pour les avoir engrossé pour plus de 8 mois.

Moi, l'idée d'avoir deux compagnons enceints jusqu'aux yeux me plait plutôt beaucoup.

Un beau petit ventre rond...

(_Et des hormones en folie_).

En plus, vu qu'on est en février, on sera en vacances avant qu'ils n'accouchent. Ce qui sera préférable.

Reste juste à trouver une maison pour nous accueillir.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Snape prend congé, ainsi que les frères rouquins, qui ne sont au final pas si chiants que je ne croyais.

Ils ont posé plein de questions à notre _docteur_ (brr, ca fait bizarre de le dire) sur la potion qu'il avait pris, sur les Nephelims, ils nous ont assuré de leur silence et ont déclaré qu'ils allaient tout faire pour nous aider.

Harry s'est d'ailleurs mis à pleurer dans mes bras, tellement il était soulagé qu'ils l'acceptent.

Fred, ou Georges, je ne sais jamais, a dit qu'il allait amener discrètement Hermione un soir, et Draco a demandé s'il ne pouvait pas faire venir Blaise également.

C'est vrai qu'il faudra bien le mettre aussi dans la confidence un de ses jours.

En attendant, à midi, nous sommes donc seuls.

Seuls, avec un monticule de desserts en tout genre, des ventres porteurs d'espoir et une brusque montée du niveau de désir dans cette pièce.

Je jette un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Draco, qui me le rend, avant d'attraper par surprise Harry, et de courir avec jusqu'à notre chambre, suivi de notre medere, les yeux pleins de promesses.

Et c'est parti pour une aprèm digne de ce nom.

* * *

-Allez, on peut le faire.

-Je sais pas... J'ai pas envie...

Harry se colla de nouveau contre moi, cherchant instinctivement à mettre nos ventres l'un contre l'autre, pour se rassurer.

J'échangeais un regard fatigué avec Draco, qui nous attendait, adossé à la porte, et il vint prendre le brun -devenu très instable depuis la fin de ses chaleurs- dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Les voir si proches l'un de l'autre me donnait toujours une furieuse d'envie de les protéger, mais là, de mon plein gré, je nous jetais dans la gueule du loup.

-Mais tout le monde va se douter de quelque chose si on surgit d'un seul coup tous les trois...

-Harry, Fred se fait passer pour toi depuis deux jours, et tout le monde pense que Draco a du aller auprès du Lord. Quand à moi, c'est à peine si les gens me connaissent, alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Le seul Serpentard qui pourrait faire le rapprochement, on l'a déjà dans notre poche.

En effet, l'un des jumeaux avaient tenu sa promesse et amené Blaise (en même temps que le castor/Hermione) pour qu'on les mettent au courant. Étonnamment, elle l'a pris très bien, et nous a menacé (Draco et moi) de s'occuper comme il se devra de notre cas si jamais Harry souffre par notre faute.

Ce qui implique une paire de ciseaux, une part importante de mon corps, et des hurlements.

Cette fille est _effrayante_.

Par contre, elle nous prend légèrement pour des cobayes, puisqu'elle vient quasiment tous les soirs dans notre cocon, pour soit-disant nous apporter nos leçons (_alors qu'on en a rien à faire, franchement_) et qu'elle fait des recherches à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus à notre sujet.

Quand à Blaise, après nous avoir regardé d'un air neutre, il a juste demandé à Draco s'il avait jamais fantasmé sur lui, ce que mon blond a nié avec vigueur.

Et, il s'est enthousiasmé en disant qu'il avait trop envie de voir la tête de Pansy quand on allait l'avouer à tout le monde. Il a même fait la_ bise_ à Hermione en partant, ce qui nous a tous laissé pantois.

Son cas est plus grave que je ne pensais...

Enfin, depuis deux semaines, nous étions bien dans notre bulle, avec les visites hebdomadaires de Blaise, Hermione et Snape.

Il s'est d'ailleurs révélé être un homme tout à fait cordial, prévenant, et dans une moindre mesure, _charmant_.

Bon, il a du mal à ne pas s'énerver contre les jumeaux qui ont décidé que comme il n'était pas si méchant que ça, ils pouvaient le harceler de questions sur les potions, dans leur but de monter leur entreprise de Farces et Attrapes.

Mais je pense qu'au fond, il les aiment bien.

Autant que faire se peut.

Vu que moi aussi, j'ai souvent du mal à ne pas leur lancer un ou deux sorts lorsqu'ils touchent à Harry.

-Allez, c'est parti!

J'entendis Harry déglutir, puis il inspira avant de sortir dans le couloir, où Hermione l'attendait, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Draco et moi attendirent qu'ils soient partis avant de sortir à notre tour, et de descendre vers la grande salle en discutant comme si de rien n'était, vivement rejoints par la garde rapprochée de Malfoy.

Pansy s'accrocha à son bras, me faisant siffler de colère, mais elle ne m'entendit pas et traina un Draco dégouté vers notre table.

Blaise s'approcha alors de moi, souriant nonchalamment et me demandant si je savais ce que manigançait les jumeaux.

Je lui jetais un regard noir piqué à Draco, en lui disant que non, je ne savais pas, et que s'il voulait rester en vie, il valait mieux qu'il ne me parle pas d'un quelconque rouquin.

(Il faut sauver les apparences... et puis, même, je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler d'eux)

En entrant, je m'arrêtais un instant, avant de repartir à contrecœur, les yeux rivés sur le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Apparemment, Cho et Ginny s'étaient lancées dans une joute verbale **ET** magique pour savoir laquelle avait le droit d'approcher/embrasser le survivant.

Survivant qui, assis à sa table, arborait un air désespéré.

Respirer, respirer...

Ne pas jeter un petit sortilège impardonnable sur ses deux imbéciles...

Quoique, vu le dégout que je lisais sur le visage de Draco, lui aussi aurait été ravi de s'occuper des deux groupies.

Mais bon, on l'avait promis à Harry, on serait sages...

Enfin, y'a des _limites_ à tout...

Je m'asseyais auprès de Draco, en gardant un masque serpentard sur le visage, bien que n'importe qui d'un peu perspicace aurait remarqué la lueur dangereuse qui flottait dans mes yeux bruns.

Je ne révais que du moment où je pourrais tordre le cou de ces filles... le moment où elles agoniseraient, le visage en sang, les yeux vides de toute émotion, brisées...

Soudain, mon blond posa une main sur ma cuisse, sous la table, et envahit mon esprit, remplaçant les scènes de torture par des petits riens qui avaient fait notre bonheur ces derniers jours.

-Merçi, Soufflais-je.

«De rien».

_Putain_, j'avais bien failli perdre les pédales devant tout le lycée, devant mes compagnons, en présence de mon bébé...

Une conclusion me sauta aux yeux: il fallait que je reprenne mes cachets.

* * *

« Théooo! »

Je sursautais et faillis laisser tomber ma baguette dans mon chaudron (_maaaaauvaise idée_), avant de jeter un regard noir à Draco, qui me fit un sourire hypocrite.

Je ne m'habituerais jamais à son don de télépathie.

« Mais si, tu verras, on s'y fait. »

« Drake! »

« Voui? »

« Ne _Lis_ **PAS** Mes Pensées. Sauf quand je te demande quelque chose. »

« Oké, oké... »

Il bougonna en silence, alors que je retournais à ma potion, cherchant à reprendre mes esprits.

Et bien sûr, je jetais un coup d'oeil à Harry.

Re-Mauvaise idée...

Il avait une si mauvaise mine que je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces à la table pour casser le bras de Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions de belette.

_Pense à Snape en caleçon, pense à Snape en caleçon_...

**BERK**.

J'entendis un « plouf » derrière moi, suivi du juron de Draco, qui avait malencontreusement fait tomber un ingrédient dans sa marmite...

N'avais pas qu'à lire mes pensées, d'abord.

Après cette réflexion puérile, j'allais **ENFIN** continuer(_commencer_) à suivre ce _foutu_ cours de Potions.

Mais bien sur, donner le pouvoir de parler sans se faire piquer de points à un Serpentard, qui plus est Draco (soit **LE** mec incapable de se taire), c'était comme donner un pistolet à un suicidaire.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de m'asticoter.

(Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées; j'adore _positivement_ ça. Mais PAS en cours avec Snape)

Il était en train de me donner une trique d'enfer, alors que je devais mettre je-ne-sais-plus quel ingrédient dans exactement cinq (ou six?) secondes dans ce foutu chaudron.

Et j'étais au premier rang.

Autant dire, que j'allais prendre si je me faisais griller.

(Oui, Drake, toi aussi tu vas prendre, mais plus tard)

Alors, je me souvins d'un truc, un truc tellement cool que j'eus un sourire énorme sur le visage, qui fit flipper Granger (ma voisine).

-Théo, ça va? Chuchota-t-elle.

Je lui jetais un regard méprisant (après tout, nous n'étions pas sensés être amis. Ni discuter calmement) qui la fit frissonner, surtout combiné avec mon sourire machiavélique.

-Oh oui oui oui, ca va bien. Très bien.

Ce ne fut apparemment pas du goût d'Hermione (euh, Granger... enfin, Castor...BREF) mais elle sembla décider qu'elle ferait mieux de se concentrer sur sa potion. Snape était dangereusement proche.

D'ailleurs, celui-çi apparut d'un seul coup, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

(Si lui aussi peut la jouer télépathe, je hurle comme une fille de treize ans avant de m'enfuir avec les bras en mode « hiii, j'ai vu une araignée »)

Plus plausiblement, il m'a vu parler avec une Gryffondor (moins 5 points pour avoir parler, cinq autres points pour avoir parler à une... Miss-je-sais-tout.) et est donc venu nous pendre par les pieds au dessus d'un chaudron d'acide de dragon, en faisant une danse tribale autour avec une joie sauvage.

Sauf que je n'ai pas l'intention de pendre par les pieds dans les prochaines heures.

(Danse tribale, pourquoi pas. Il reste Granger. _Héhé_)

-Monsieur... Nott... Pourriez-vous faire profiter le reste de la classe de votre discussion qui doit être -oh!- combien intéressante pour perturber ainsi MON cours.

Et il me fait les yeux noirs de vilaine chauve-souris des cachots...

Ça marche vraiment pas sur moi, ce genre de truc, n'empêche... J'dois être immunisé.

(A force de vivre avec Draco, on s'immunise contre beaucoup de choses...)

-En effet, Professeur (et j'entends des murmures compatissants pour ma future mort atroce), je disais à Granger que la potion semblait bouillir fortement, et qu'il devait manquer deux _ingrédients_ essentiels pour qu'elle puisse ne pas se frustrer et exploser, chose regrettable devant tant d'étudiants...

Oui, je m'aime, on devrait me décerner la palme d'or du sous-entendu le plus monstrueux jamais créé (et que personne n'a capté, à part Draco, Hermione et Snape dont le visage est devenu très légèrement verdâtre).

-Je.. vois.. Et bien, Monsieur Nott, nous allons... arranger ça tout de suite...

Il leva sa baguette vers mon chaudron pour le vider (ce qui ne m'aurait **PAS** aidé) et bizarrement, les chaudrons de Draco et Harry explosèrent de façon synchro.

Oh oh oh, j'en connais deux qui vont se faire engueuler...

-Malfoy, Potter, dans mon bureau! Tous les autres, DEHORS!

Yeeeah!!

Je sortis en vitesse, avec les autres élèves, trempés d'une substance visqueuse, avant de me rendre invisible et de retourner illico presto dans les cachots.

Étrangement, Snape avait disparu, laissant mes deux compagnons seuls, trempés, et les yeux plein de désir.

Comme quoi, Snape et moi avons la même façon de penser.

...

Oula, qu'est ce que j'ai dit?

Mon dieu.

Je viens de me comparer à **SNAPE**?!

* * *

Pendez moiii :D Alors, il est Oh33... je poste mon chapitre le mercredi, en revenant de soirée arosée... (et en ayant écrit une partie de ce chapitre sous l'emprise de l'alcool, pardon u.u (ne faîtes pas ça, les enfants 8D))  
Oui, donc c'est un chapitre... fourre-tout. Chacune de ses scènes auraient peut-être mérité un chapitre, mais au final, j'avais envie de passer dans le VRAI bordel :] (oui, parce que là, c'était gentil!)

Personne n'a trouvé pour le compagnon (les, maintenant!) de Snape! Vous avez de drôles d'idées, j'ai bien ri XD! Donc, dans les chapitres précédents, il y a des infos à propos d'un des compagnons de Snape. Enfin, des infos à propos de Snape tout court, d'ailleurs... Même les jumeaux ont compris! !  
Prochain chapitre... pas écrit è.é Mais attendez vous à de l'action... explosive! :D

Rar aux inconnus (plus si inconnus que ça):  
Pol: Eeerk en effet. Non, Tom'chou n'est pas dans ma liste de Nephelims.. J'aurais plaint Snape je crois. Biz!!  
caty: XD j'adore ton enthousiasme, ca fait toujours plaisir! Et bien, tu as bon une partie de ton raisonnement. Mais je ne te dirais pas laquelle! Déja, je vais finir cette fic, et ensuite on verra si j'en fais une autre, parce que sinon je vais pas tenir le rythme!! (déja que je me couche tard pour finir d'écrire!!) Mais bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, les idées ne sont pas ce qui manquent chez moi --" (je me fais harceler par Tom en ce moment, il veut que je lui fasse une fic, mais pas question!!)

Donc, il est Oh56... j'ai fini les RAR, itou itou... 80 reviews, c'est juste énorme, ça me fait trop trop trop plaisir, vous pouvez pas savoir ;) On se revoit.. Samedi aprem je pense! Biiz!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimeur: Rien à moi, tout à JK. L'idée des Nephelims appartient à Alia-karasu, et celle des Shiverins que vous allez trouvez plus tard de Angel Lain, dont vous pouvez lire l'histoire originale sous le nom "The Shiverin descendant", ainsi que sa traduction.  
RAR en bas pour les non-inscrits ainsi que note d'explication TT  
En attendant... Bonne Lecture!  


* * *

Après avoir remonté durablement le moral de Harry, nous sortîmes le plus discrètement possible des cachots, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier le potionniste plus tard, parce que j'avais une dette envers lui.

Une _énoorme_ dette.

«On est obligés d'aller manger? J'me sens pas très bien...»

J'attirais Draco à moi, suivant du bout des doigts ses écailles dorsales, qui étaient apparues durant le courant de la semaine, scellant son avenir au sein de son équipe de Quidditch (parce que, franchement, aller expliquer à une équipe de mecs bourrés d'hormones que, **non**, votre pouvoir veela ne s'était pas déclenché volontairement, et que le fait qu'ils se sentent à l'étroit dans leur pantalon en cuir ne signifiait pas qu'il fallait **absolument** qu'ils vous violent sur place).

Harry avait tiré une tête de trois pieds de long quand Snape lui avait interdit de monter sur un balai, mais il s'était incliné, soumis par son instinct, alors que j'étais sur que Drake allait me tenir tête sur ce point.

J'avais beau avoir argué qu'il se débrouillait vraiment comme un manche (_c'était le cas de le dire_) mais il ne voulait pas laisser tomber son équipe la seule année où il pouvait faire gagner la coupe à Serpentard.

C'est vrai que sans Harry et les jumeaux, les chances étaient plus équilibrées. Quoiqu'il y avait Ginny dans leur équipe, et c'était vraiment dangereux.

J'avais du moins réussi à lui arracher la promesse d'arrêter le sport dés que l'école serait au courant pour nous, parce qu'il serait une cible trop facile en vol, et que ni Harry ni moi ne voulions être veufs à 15 ans. Et qu'il avait des responsabilités vis à vis de William et des bébés.

Donc, il fallait que je l'annonce assez rapidement, sans que Draco ne comprenne que je l'avais fait exprès.

(Sinon, ce serait ceinture pendant une semaine, et j'ai beau être le mâle dominant, si ces deux là veulent quelque chose (ou me faire payer quelque chose) ils y arrivent foutrement bien..)

Quoique, vu l'état d'hystérie de l'autre dégénérée rouquine traitre à son sang qui arrivait à notre niveau, je n'aurais même pas à trouver un prétexte...

-Harry, ça va? Franchement, Snape, mais quel abruti, celui-là! En plus, je suis sur que c'est un espion, il faudrait que l'AD lui règle son compte...

Elle se tut brusquement en nous apercevant, rouge weasley, et partit en tirant Harry derrière elle, qui tirait une tronche légèrement verdâtre.

J'inspirais doucement entre mes dents serrés, la mâchoire contractée, et sentit Draco se serrer un peu contre moi, avant que nous nous composâmes nos masques de serpentards.

J'entrais légèrement avant lui dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, m'installait auprès de Millicent, qui collait ses yeux à un livre dans l'espoir sans doute d'imprimer quelque chose dans son minuscule cerveau.

Et sûrement de cacher son acné purulente.

Les joies de l'adolescence... (_alors que j'ai toujours eu une belle peau, naturellement)_

Le brouhaha ambiant me donnait mal à la tête, et je ne rêvais que de retourner m'allonger sur un matelas bien moelleux, avec du sucre et deux personnes chères à mes yeux, mais il fallait faire bonne figure. J'avalais un verre de jus de citrouille, bien trop amer, et me lavait la bouche avec un chou à la crème, tout en restant discret.

Nous avions réussis à soudoyer deux trois elfes de maison pour qu'ils nous apportent des desserts dans la salle sur demande, et ils faisaient un concours de celui qui nous comblerait le plus.

(Les choux à la crème étaient en pôle position pour la place de vainqueur.)

Pansy s'extasiait devant la capacité de Draco à manger autant et à garder une ligne aussi parfaite. Je me retins de lui expliquer la recette miracle, qui ne lui aurait pas plu.

(Un lit et trois adolescents entraient dans la composition, mais je ne dirais rien de plus)

En tout cas, si pour l'instant mon blond ressemblait à un dieu du sexe, d'içi peu on pourrait voir son ventre commencer à grossir. Bien entendu, un sortilège de Glamour camouflerait la chose, mais je rêvais du moment où je pourrais sentir les coups de pied de nos bébés sous mes doigts. William était bien calme, et je n'aurais pas à connaitre les affres des vergetures, puisque ce _chenapan_ avait déplacé mes organes pour se faire son nid.

Un mouvement du coté de la table des gryffons me fit relever très rapidement la tête, alors que mon cerveau enregistrait la scène.

(_Tenez vous bien, le spectacle commence_)

Prenez Harry.

Prenez une belette rouquine.

Prenez une espèce de chinoise bercée trop près du mur.

Et mettez le son.

Granger doit saigner des oreilles...

La chose chinoise était en train de supplier Harry de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, la belette s'acharnait à appliquer ses mains sales sur les oreilles de **MON** brun, et le dit brun avait une main plaquée sur sa cicatrice et l'autre sur son ventre.

...

(_Se repasse la séquence_)

J'enjambais en un bond mon banc, sous les regards ébahis des élèves, jetais un Assurditio sur la chinoise, un Repulso sur l'autre rousse, avant d'aller enlacer Harry qui se colla aussitôt à moi, trempé de sueur.

Le silence flotta quelques instants sur la Grande Salle, puis on entendit la _douce_ voix de Ronald Bilius Weasley.

-ELOIGNE TOI D'HARRY SALE MONSTRE!

-Non, je ne crois pas non.

Le roux sortit sa baguette en un tour de main (j'avoue qu'il remonte un peu de mon estime. Un peu, hein) avant de me menacer avec une lueur terrifiante dans les yeux. Ils luisaient. **Littéralement**.

-Donne moi UNE bonne raison de ne pas te faire nourrir par intraveineuse pour le restant de tes jours.

Euh...

La raison que je voulais lui donner risquait de ne pas lui plaire, et je décidais donc de passer à la pratique. Ca passerait peut-être mieux.

Ou pas.

J'approchais alors mon visage de celui d'Harry, plongeait mes mains dans ses cheveux longs, avant de lui donner un des plus longs baisers de toute son existence, sentant Draco s'approcher doucement de nous pour venir nous enlacer.

Je le fixais pendant un long moment, alors qu'il posait ses doigts frais sur mon ventre avec amour, les joues rougies puis embrassait chastement mon medere, tendrement.

Et me retournais vers le roux.

Hmm, la belle rouge...

Il frisait l'apoplexie. Sa baguette allait sporadiquement de mon torse (du haut de mes deux mètres, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux) à la tête de Draco, qui le regardait en sifflant doucement. On ne touchait pas à sa famille.

-TU-TU-TU...

-Mais encore?

-TU SORS AVEC MALFOY?!

Je soupirais, agacé d'être encore et toujours mis de coté. Mais bon, qu'il me sous-estime si ca lui chante, il irait pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère deux secondes après avoir touché Harry ou Drake et trois secondes avant de pousser d'horribles cris de souffrance.

Mon brun gigota un instant pour continuer à toucher mon ventre tout en regardant son ami (_ancien_ ami aurait été mieux) et parla d'une voix froide qui me rappela que j'étais tout de même le compagnon du Survivant (et que c'était la über classe).

-Ron, je sors non seulement avec Draco, mais aussi avec Théo, et je t'en prie, referme la bouche. OUI je suis GAY, NON, je ne suis ni sous Imperium ni sous l'effet d'un quelconque filtre d'amour stupide. Maintenant, s'il te plait, baisse ta baguette, je ne veux pas rendre Hermy malheureuse.

Ron-chou cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de baisser sa baguette, les yeux troubles. Il porta une main à son visage, soudain pâle, tenta de parler, avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Bon, c'était officiel, les Weasley sont de petites natures.

Hermione se précipita à son chevet, alors que j'enserrais Harry dans mes bras. J'allais lui demander s'il allait bien quand son corps se relâcha complètement dans mes bras, ce qui me fit paniquer.

-Harry? Harry?!

Je m'accroupissais en le tenant dans mes bras, le découvrant inconscient, et relevais des yeux désespérés vers mon blond, qui chercha aussitôt le pouls du brun, nous arrachant un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il le sentit sous ses doigts.

Mes mains tremblaient sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher, mais je contins mes tremblements, alors que le brouhaha semblait de plus en plus lointain.

Snape se précipita vers nous, et commença à faire léviter mon compagnon pour l'emmener vers l'infirmerie, mais il s'arrêta en chemin, horrifié.

Je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire aux élèves, la tête lourde, et vit que certains élèves s'étaient eux aussi évanouis.

Soit la révélation n'avait pas été du goût de tout le monde (_sans blague?_), soit il y avait un problème, un vrai.

J'en eu la confirmation quand mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids et que je m'effondrais sans bruit dans les bras inquiets de Draco.

Putain, qu'est ce qui se passait encore? J'essayais de parler, mais ma voix resta coincée dans ma gorge, ma langue comme collée au palais, ce qui n'arrangea pas ma panique.

Mon medere ne semblait pas affecté, du moins pas pour l'instant, et je voyais aux palpitations de ses écailles qu'il n'était pas loin de la crise de nerfs.

Il remuait les lèvres, mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'il tentait de me dire, et il dut s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il s'introduisit dans mes pensées.

«Théo, il se passe quoi? Ca va?!»

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais... bien.»

«Bien? Ah oui, je vois tout à fait ça!!»

«Shh, calme toi, c'est mauvais pour le bébé...»

«D'a-accord... Mais je t'en prie, me lâche pas, me lâchez pas, Harry et toi, s'il vous plait... Théo? Théo?!»

-THEO!!!!!

* * *

Je me réveillais avec un mal au crâne qui devait concurrencer celui d'un mec en soirée la veille de la fin du monde. C'est à dire que ca faisait la java dans mon cerveau, et que des centaines de chats -ou de lions- s'amusaient à se faire les griffes sur mes connexions nerveuses. À en juger par la texture du lit dans lequel je me trouvais, j'étais à l'infirmerie.

Et à en juger par les cheveux qui frôlaient mon torse, Harry s'était offert une petite nuit à mes côtés.

-Tu es réveillé?

Je tournais la tête, et aperçus Draco, emmitouflé dans une couverture, assis sur une chaise. Ses yeux étaient rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré (et je me fustigeais. _Bien sur_ qu'il avait pleuré... N'importe qui de sain voyant les personnes les plus chères à son cœur s'évanouir sans raison aurait pleuré), ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Hm, je crois. Ou alors, je fais des rêves très louches.

-Merlin soit loué.

Il se leva enfin, avant de venir se glisser contre moi, reniflant mon odeur, puis m'embrassa avec délicatesse. Je goutais ses lèvres, heureux, avant de lever un bras et de l'attirer encore plus près, voulant plus, encore plus.

Voulant m'abreuver de sa tendresse.

Je finis par rompre notre baiser, les yeux dilatés, alors que mes poumons brûlaient du manque d'oxygène. La capacité pulmonaire de Drake ne manquait jamais de me surprendre.

Repu, il se cala un peu mieux contre moi, caressant les cheveux d'Harry qui avait continué à dormir du sommeil du juste durant tout ce temps.

Je laissais passer quelques minutes, ne voulant pas brusquer mon blond, avant de chuchoter.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là?

-Je sais pas trop. Enfin, ca doit faire deux jours que vous dormez.

Il avait dit ça avec une telle souffrance dans la voix que je l'embrassais à nouveau. Jamais, plus jamais je ne le laisserais seul. Draco avait peut-être l'air fort, je savais qu'il abhorrait la solitude, bien plus que moi.

Mais les promesses sont faites pour être brisées, même si je ne le savais pas encore.

-Au départ, je pensais que les élèves avaient fait des malaises à cause du choc, mais quand Blaise s'est effondré...

-Blaise?! Il va bien?

-Autant que possible. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va s'en sortir.

Merde. Blaise, faire un malaise? On m'aurait annoncé que Dumby était la réincarnation de Satan, ça aurait été pareil. Impossible d'y croire (quoique Dumby en Satan, ca expliquerait certaines choses...).

Ce mec était tout simplement impossible à abattre, et c'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il semblait prévoir à l'avance vos mouvements, et vous regardait avec une petite mine peinée, comme s'il était vraiment désolé de ce qu'il allait faire (ou jugeait pitoyable votre tentative), et deux secondes plus tard, vous étiez allongés par terre sans savoir comment vous étiez passé de position debout à couché.

Et encore, je ne l'avais affronté qu'à la bataille d'oreillers.

-Les profs ont pas mal paniqués, sauf Snape et Dumby, et ils ont fait évacuer les élèves évanouis par les elfes de maison jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le reste est resté en quarantaine dans la Grande Salle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, alors?

-J'ai fait les yeux de chouette à Sev' et il m'a directement amené içi. Ils ne savaient pas ce que vous aviez, au départ, et puis certains élèves... et bien, ils ont commencé à changer.

J'enregistrais l'information.

Sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Changer? Il y a une invasion zombie?

Draco me regarda avec des yeux ronds. J'oubliais toujours qu'il avait été élevé sans la moindre trace de moldus autour de lui.

(Moi aussi, mais je m'étais renseigné sur mon siècle, dans le cas où je n'aurais trouvé un compagnon que parmi les moldus)

Avant qu'il ne me demande ce que c'était, je lui expliquais rapidement le concept.

Son regard passa de sceptique à effrayé, mais bon, il était grand, il n'allait pas faire de cauchemars la nuit. Surtout si j'étais dans le coin (là, il n'aurait pas assez de temps de sommeil pour en faire).

-Donc bref, ils ont changés?

-Ouais, les Weasley d'abord. Ron (depuis quand il l'appelle Ron?) a été le premier à s'effondrer(bien fait), donc ca a commencé par lui, puis les jumeaux et leur bouffonne de sœur (ah, au moins quelque chose qui ne change pas). Ensuite, ça c'est étendu au reste des élèves. Les changements dépendent des gens, en tout cas.

-Et ils sont devenus quoi?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir?

Putain, mais il veut vraiment suivre les traces de Snape avec ses élans dramatiques et son suspense? Je le fusillais des yeux, même si c'était difficile vu son regard tendre et ses lèvres roses qui me lançaient des signaux subliminaux.

(Couuché Mini-moi!)

-Les Weasley sont devenus des élémentaires de feu, Blaise est une sorte de chose assez imposante avec des yeux de reptile, et des écailles sur tout le torse, je crois que les sœurs Greengrass sont devenues vampires -j'ai pas pu les voir de près, Astoria arrête pas de gueuler «Sang, Sang!» et elle est attachée à son lit-, Adrian -tu sais, le ténébreux toujours seul- serait un Shiverin -et putain, il était déjà vicieux avant...- ainsi qu'un Poufsouffle de troisième année. Loufoca est une sorte d'elfe bizarre et la petite métisse Zeller, un peu dans le genre de Blaise.

Je clignais des yeux devant la masse d'infos, avant de tout analyser.

...

La grosse mouise.

Comme si c'était pas suffisant qu'il y ait des Nephelims dans le château, on allait se taper les espèces magiques les plus rares**ET** les plus dangereuses?!

Alors que je réfléchissais au peu que je savais sur ses nouveaux problèmes, j'eus une révélation.

Du genre, révélation qui vous prend d'un coup, vous laisse complètement con cinq secondes avant d'avoir une brusque montée d'adrénaline.

Et aussi une bouffée de panique.

_Mais ça, vous ne l'avez pas entendu, bien sûr_. (Ce sera notre petit secret)

-Drake?

-Hm? Ronronna-t-il, la tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

-C'est beau tout ça, mais Harry et moi on a eu quoi?

-Bah euh... vous avez un peu changé...

-Un peu?

J'invoquais de nouveau un miroir, qui faillit me tomber dessus lorsqu'il se matérialisa. Mince, j'avais demandé un miroir, pas une vitre blindée de dix mètres!

Je fixais mon image deux secondes, sceptique.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre différence.

Je bougeais la tête pour en faire part à mon compagnon, quand je remarquais quelque chose.

Mes **mains**.

Oui, je sais, j'ai des mains comme tout le monde.

(_Comment ça, vous en avez pas? Yeurk_)

Sauf que mes mains, elles avaient changés.

_Par les couilles de Merlin._

Des protubérances osseuses saillaient de mes poignets, faisant comme des piques, et leurs petites sœurs couraient le long de mes os jusqu'à mes premières phalanges.

J'en touchais une du bout des doigts, et elle se plia sous la caresse, avant de reprendre sa position.

Mais le _pire, _c'était les petites ailes noires de chauve-souris reliées aux piques de mes poignets.

Elles s'agitaient légèrement, selon les mouvements de mes doigts, luisantes.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux mains d'Harry, pour y trouver les mêmes marques.

Il allait me falloir très très vite une explication rationnelle.

* * *

RAR:  
caty: Nan, t'inquiètes pas, elle ne vas pas planter cette fic! Promis juré! Je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu la relis, c'est la preuve que je ne me débrouille pas trop trop mal... Merçi en tout cas pour ta review, ca fait plaisir!

Note: Donc oui, vous ne révez pas, vous venez bien de lire un nouveau chapitre. Je suis impardonnable, j'aurais du poster bien plus tôt mais je n'arrivais jamais à etre satisfaite de mon chapitre (d'ailleurs, je ne le suis toujours pas) et mes partiels sont dans un mois et les profs nous mettent la pression avec des examens blancs toutes les semaines. En plus, j'ai eu mon permis donc il faut faire des recherches pour une voiture, j'ai pas mal de fètes, pas mal de boulot.... Encore désolé, je ne peux point promettre de poster rapidement les suivants, même si ca va etre plus simple désormais au niveau de l'histoire...

Pour ce qui est du chapitre en lui-même, voilà de nouvelles données qui entrent en jeu! Comme je l'ai dit, les Shiverins ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont d'Angel Lain qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de les utiliser (parce qu'ils étaient trop parfaits pour ce que je voulais en faire..), les vampires font parti du folklore humain (ahem, twilight... Lol?). Les élémentaires de feu, l'elfe étrange qu'est Luna et la transformation de Blaise sortent tout droit de mon esprit. Vous aurez plus d'informations plus tard! Biiz, et à la prochaine (et merçi encore pour vos reviews)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimeur: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K, gloire à elle. Les Nephelims sont propriété d'Alia-karasu, les Shiverins d'Angel Lain, et les Seigneurs Draq sont à moi 8D  
Réponses aux reviews anonymes en bas!  
Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

Comme il n'était que trois heures du matin, je dus prendre mon mal en patience, restant au chaud dans l'alcôve de l'infirmerie avec mes compagnons.

Je m'étais inquiété du sommeil profond dans lequel semblait plongé Harry, mais mon blond me rassura. Snape et Mme Pomfresh nous avaient ausculté, et il était simplement très fatigué.

Pas tout à fait convaincu, je me tus néanmoins.

Je ne voulais pas inquiéter plus encore Draco, qui avait bien plus souffert que nous de la situation.

L'aube nous trouva donc tous les trois endormis (_parce qu'on était vraiment un peu **trop** bien dans cet énorme lit_).

Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la pièce par la grande baie vitrée, et je sentis un souffle de vent léger frémir au dessus de ma tête.

Ouvrant les yeux d'un coup, d'instinct, je me projetais en avant, et attrapais un corps qui glapit, à vingt centimètres au dessus du lit.

Mes mouvements réveillèrent Harry et Draco, qui restèrent ébahis devant la scène.

Je tenais par les bras une petite fille d'une douzaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs bouclés et à la peau couleur café.

Qui _lévitait_ au dessus de moi.

WHAT THE H..?

* * *

-_Rose?_

Je me tournais vers Draco, qui avait reconnu la gamine, cherchant à comprendre.

C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce qui me foutus _vraiment_ les jetons.

Elle avait des yeux verts, dans le genre d'Harry, mais sans pupilles. Ils remplissaient complètement l'intérieur de ses cristallins de reptiles.

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face au Lord, devant son regard dépourvu d'expression.

-Théo? Théo, lâche là!

Je repris le contrôle de mon corps dans une inspiration, relâchant avec difficulté la petite, mes mains ayant serré son corps de toutes leurs forces.

Ce qui ne lui laissait que peu de traces, soit dit en passant.

Elle s'assit sur mes genoux (et elle pesait son poids!), avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Wow wow, j'avais rien fait moi?!

Je jetais un regard d'appel à l'aide à mes compagnons, mais Harry semblait trop ébahi par ses mains pour venir m'aider et Draco me regardait d'un air narquois.

Ah, okay, il voulait jouer à ça?

Oh, il allait prendre, mais plus tard.

Pour le moment, je devais calmer cette petite, ce que je considérais un peu comme un challenge.

Après tout, prochainement, j'aurais aussi des enfants à charge... Donc autant se faire la main tout de suite.

Je bougeais doucement, pour l'amener un peu plus près, et remarquais de nombreuses écailles roses sur sa peau, dans son cou. Elle ne portait qu'une nuisette en coton trop grande, qui laissait ses épaules à découvert, et je vis malgré moi que les écailles semblaient descendre plutôt loin.

Enfin, c'était une gamine.

Et j'aimais pas laisser les enfants pleurer (sauf quand ils étaient _réellement_ chiants, ce qui n'était pas encore le cas).

-Rose? Rose, respire, je vais pas te faire de mal, tu sais.

Elle redoubla de pleurs, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de chose, il y avait toujours eu des elfes de maison pour ça chez moi.

(Et puis, j'étais le petit dernier, donc...)

J'attirais la petite fille contre moi, en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser avec mes nouvelles mains.

...

Elle était **fukin'ment** _chaude_.

Chaude, dans le sens brulante.

Non mais oh, j'suis pas pédophile moi.

Mais bref, elle avait une température corporelle de fou.

J'avais l'impression d'être plongé dans une cocotte minute.

J'hésitais à la repousser, sentant ma peau commencer à souffrir de la chaleur, mais la gamine semblait se calmer.

Adieu, magnifique peau d'albâtre.

J'attendis, le visage crispé sous la souffrance, quelques minutes, avant que ses larmes ne se tarissent et qu'elle ne renifle contre mon torse.

Yeurk.

J'entendis un petit «désolé», et baissais la tête vers elle, au moment où elle relevait vivement la sienne.

BONG.

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait au monde, franchement?!

Remuant un peu la mâchoire devant mes deux compagnons que je devinais hilares -si je me fiais aux tressautements sous la couette, et au souffle précipité d'Harry contre moi- je fis un sourire à la petite, qui me le rendit.

-Je t'excuse si tu m'explique ce que tu faisais à nous espionner.

Elle me regarda avec un air d'adoration que je n'avais pas vu souvent envers moi (par contre, Harry et Draco en faisaient souvent les frais).

-J'arrivais pas à dormir parce que j'avais trop chaud. Et puis, me suis mît à voler alors j'ai voulu aller voir Kévin, mais je suis tombé sur vous, et et...

-Et je t'ai attrapé. D'accord, tu es pardonnée. Je te ramène à ton lit, d'accord?

-Nan!

Je levais un sourcil, ne comprenant vraiment pas la gosse, et elle continua à parler très vite, pour m'empêcher de mettre à exécution ma proposition.

-Je suis toute seule, et puis y'a les Greengrass dans la chambre d'à coté, et elles me font peur! Je peux rester avec toi?

Argl, dit comme ça avec cette petite voix, cette bouille craquante, c'était tout vu.

Impossible de résister.

Je suis faible face aux enfants.

D'ailleurs, je sentis comme une vague de satisfaction ironique qui provenait des profondeurs de mon corps.

William semblait content de savoir que je ne pourrais rien lui interdire.

-Bon, ok, tu peux rester, mais tu ne bouges pas trop, et tu dors! Il est trop tôt pour les petites filles (_dit l'homme de quatre ans de plus_).

Elle me fit un grand sourire qui me dévoila une rangée de dents blanches un peu trop pointues à mon goût, avant de se coller contre mon torse, et de s'endormir comme une masse en soufflant de la fumée par les narines.

**Oh. Mon. Dieu**.

J'avais une dragonne sur les genoux.

Et deux compagnons complètement hors de contrôle, tentant de respirer et de ne pas éclater de rire, ce qui rendait leurs yeux troubles et leurs joues rouges.

Argl, mais pourquoi y avait-il une gamine dans cette pièce alors que j'aurais pu faire tant de choses classés X à mes deux amours?

La réponse me fut soufflée, assassine, par ma conscience.

Parce que j'étais gaga des gosses.

_Foutues hormones_.

* * *

Ce fut le professeur Snape qui nous trouva donc, une heure plus tard, dans une situation qui commençait à devenir délicate.

En effet, après l'incident avec la petite, qui dormait toujours sur moi d'ailleurs, il avait fallu expliquer à Harry ce qu'il avait loupé, et on était pas passé loin de la crise de nerfs lorsqu'il avait appris que Ron était touché.

Personnellement, j'aurais sabré le champagne, mais bon.

Enfin, je le comprends un peu, moi aussi ça m'avait fait un choc pour Blaise.

Et du coup, pour le réconforter, notre medere national avait entrepris de s'occuper d'une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Sous mes yeux.

Alors qu'une petite dragonne me dormait dessus.

Me laissant spectateur impuissant (enfin, pas exactement impuissant, d'après ce que je sentais dans mon boxer).

Je me léchais les lèvres avec gourmandise, voyant Draco passer sous la couette, et remonter lentement vers mon bas-ventre, ayant laissé un Harry au bord de l'extase, ses cheveux longs épars suivant ses courbes jusque dans le creux de ses reins, collé à mon coté gauche.

Je l'embrassais en essayant de ne pas déranger Rose, qui s'accrocha de ses petits bras à mon cou, et remonta plus haut, laissant sans le savoir plus de liberté de manœuvre à un Draco déchainé...

...lorsque Snape entra à grande vitesse dans la chambre, claquant la porte comme à son habitude.

Nous restâmes tous sans bouger un instant, avant qu'Harry ne se mette à bredouiller des excuses sous son regard de tueur, en essayant de se cacher le plus possible sous la couette.

-Mr Nott, pouvez m'expliquer ce que fait cette enfant dans votre lit?

-Hm, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et elle est venue me voir. J'y peux rien! Me défendis-je comme je pus.

-Je vois. Et que fait donc Mr Malfoy sous cette couverture?

Le dit Malfoy en sortit précipitamment, penaud, venant se poser sagement près de moi.

Je haïssais Snape pour être apparu, mais en même temps, il allait peut-être avoir des réponses à nous donner, et ensuite on pourrait rentrer à l'appart.

Tous les trois.

Avec des tonnes de sucre, et de viande, et bref.

D'une chiquenaude, j'allais réveiller la petite, quand Snape me fit signe de la laisser dormir, et s'assit, comme ça, pas de problème, sur le rebord du lit, avant de nous regarder quasiment avec tristesse.

Brrr.

* * *

-Nous ne savons pas encore exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais le fait est que de nombreux élèves ont absorbé la potion qui m'a moi-même transformé en Nephelim il y a 20 ans. Elle semblait être contenue dans le jus de citrouille, mais heureusement, votre scène de ménage a eu le mérite d'empêcher plus d'enfants d'en boire, puisqu'ils étaient tous fascinés par votre petite vie. Il n'y a donc pas eu de contamination massive, même si le nombre d'hybrides présents dans cette école dépasse tout ce qui a déjà été fait.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de la personne qui a pu vouloir faire ça?

-Il y a un mois, j'aurais dit sans hésiter Potter, ou les jumeaux Weasley, mais étant donné qu'ils se trouvent eux aussi dans un lit d'hôpital...

-Et alors?

Harry, notre sauveur (_sans blague_?), venait de s'immiscer avec timidité dans la discussion. Je voyais bien qu'il faisait de gros efforts envers son instinct, qui lui soufflait qu'il ne devait _pas _parler sans qu'on lui en ait donné l'autorisation. Lui léchant la paupière, je lui donnais l'assentiment dont il avait besoin, et il continua.

-Les jumeaux ont pour habitude de tester tous leurs produits sur eux-mêmes, et ils étaient là quand vous nous avez parlé de la potion. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient trafiqué ce petit tour.

Nous restâmes silencieux, avant que le potionniste ne soupire.

-Well, je suppose que vous avez raison, Harry. Ces deux imbéciles sont allés trop loin cette fois-çi, et nous ne pouvons même pas les expulser, ils seraient en danger dehors.

Il sourit, de ce sourire carnassier qui donnait envie de partir à Tombouctou par le premier vol, en ajoutant.

-Toutefois, je peux m'assurer que leur séjour à l'infirmerie soit des plus douloureux.

Je grimaçais en compatissant un peu (_pas trop, hého, c'était de leur faute si on était là. Et c'était mauvais pour mon image_) pour les jumeaux. Un Snape de mauvaise humeur n'était jamais bon à se mettre à dos.

-Maintenant que nous avons trouvé les coupables, serait-il possible de revenir au sujet principal, soit: Qu'est-il arrivé à Théo et Harry? Demanda intelligemment Drake, que toutes ces petites manigances/vengeances laissait de marbre.

Il en avait trop l'habitude.

Snape reprit aussitôt une apparence plus professionnelle et moins satanique.

-Ils ont ingéré eux aussi du jus de citrouille (_qui était dégueulasse, au passage_), et bien qu'ils soient déjà des créatures magiques, la potion a eu pour effet de nettoyer -en quelque sorte- leur organisme de leurs gènes humains. Les parents de Harry étant uniquement porteurs passifs des gènes Nephelims, il n'était pas un Nephelim de pur sang, ce qu'il est devenu désormais. Quand à vous, Théo, je dois vous annoncer que vous n'êtes surement pas le fils naturel de vos parents.

J'accusais le coup en silence, fermant les yeux avant d'expirer.

Ow.

Comme ça, **cash**. Pas de problème avec le tact, Snape.

Coupant le droit de parole à la partie de mon cœur qui était en train de s'effriter en morceaux, je rouvris les yeux, pour voir Harry pleurer, désolé pour moi.

Avec un sourire que Drake et moi savions faux, je l'attirais à moi pour le consoler, parlant d'une voix neutre.

-Je m'en doutais depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions été excessivement proches, eux et moi.

À part lorsqu'ils venaient dans mon cachot pour me jeter à manger pendant les vacances d'été. Mes souvenirs d'enfance, d'avant le réveil de ma nature, étaient flous, même si je savais que j'avais été choyé, à une époque. Et puis, lui avait découvert quel monstre j'étais, avait rejeté ma mère en pensant qu'elle l'avait trompé.

Mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

-Vous l'avez su comment?

-Simple déduction. Vos parents sont tous les deux passés par Poudlard, votre mère a fait sa scolarité la même année que moi, et je peux vous assurer qu'aucun des deux ne portaient des gènes Nephelims dans son sang. Vous êtes, de plus, non pas un Nephelim de sang mêlé mais bien un Sang-pur, ce qui n'est possible que si vos parents étaient tous deux Nephelims. La potion n'a pas eu beaucoup d'effet sur vous, puisque vous étiez pur avant, mais elle a eu le mérite de nettoyer votre sang de toutes ces toxines dont votre _père_ vous avait bourré.

Je baissais les yeux, pensif. Si les gens qui m'avaient élevé n'étaient pas mes géniteurs, alors qui? Je décidais soudain que je ne voulais pas savoir.  
Abandonner son enfant, c'était couper les liens avec lui, peu importe la raison. S'ils ne voulaient pas de moi bébé, je n'avais rien à voir avec eux.

-Bien, merci Severus. Je suis content que vous ne me l'ayez pas caché.

-J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous le dire moi-même, plutôt que vous ne l'appreniez le jour où ils vous auraient reniés.

-Autrement, savez-vous pourquoi nos mains sont devenus ainsi?

J'en agitais une sous ses yeux, et il fronça les sourcils.

-C'est encore une particularité du clan du Loup. Les enfants que vous portez ont déclenchés la production de mécanismes de défense; ces pointes s'enduisent de poison violent lorsque vous êtes en danger, et les ailes sont en quelque sorte des rampes de lancement. Vous aspergez vos ennemis de poison s'ils cherchent à s'en prendre à vous, et je peux vous assurer qu'ils n'auront pas le temps de vous toucher avant d'en mourir.

-Il n'y a pas de risque de toucher accidentellement quelqu'un, j'espère?

-Hem, pour que le poison se déclenche, il faudrait que vous vous trouviez dans une position très très délicate. Vous retrouvez devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ne saurait sans doute pas suffire, puisque l'usage premier dont les infere du clan du Loup en faisaient était lors des luttes de clans, qui n'opposaient que des nephelims extrêmement puissants. Considérez ces piques comme des ornements pour la durée de votre grossesse. Elles partiront à la naissance.

Le soulagement déferla en nous trois. Je sentis des muscles dont je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir contracter se relâcher, alors que je lâchais un soupir de bien-être.

Merlin merci, tout allait bien.

Bon, à part le paquet qui s'acharnait à faire la sieste sur mes abdos.

-Et Rose?

-Comment ça?

-La petite, elle est devenue quoi?

-Une seigneur Draq. C'est une espèce venant d'Afrique, très puissante et dangereuse lorsqu'on s'attaque à ses petits, mais qui est totalement inoffensive autrement. Blaise possédait également des gènes de Draq, et je crains que Rose ne soit devenue, en quelque sorte, sa compagne.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

Cette gosse, avec _Blaise_?

**Le** Blaise complètement à la masse, et pourtant suffisamment dangereux pour n'avoir jamais été convoqué par Voldy, allait finir ses jours avec un bout de fille,_ Poufsouffle_ et pleurnichard à souhait?

Je fus soudain heureux d'être tombé sur Harry et Draco.

Même si je ne savais pas encore qui je plaignais entre Blaise et Rose.

D'ailleurs, la petite s'étira avant de papillonner des paupières et de m'adresser un sourire trop plein de dents, puis lévita sans effort au dessus de moi -mes abdos la bénirent-, avant de se tourner vers Snape, faire la grimace et se re-précipiter dans mes bras, m'arrachant un sifflement douloureux lorsque l'air contenu dans mes poumons fut expulsé.

-Rose, je t'en _prie_, il ne va pas te faire de mal. (_A lire avec une voix hachée_)

-C'est lui qui m'a rendu comme ça! Et puis, dans notre dortoir, les grands disent qu'il mange les élèves qui manquent au règlement!

Harry eut un rire nerveux, et j'avoue que voir Snape rouler des yeux, exaspéré, était assez cocasse.

-Écoute, ne t'inquiète pas, il a peut-être l'air bête, et méchant, au premier abord, avec ses cheveux gras, son nez crochu et ses grandes capes, mais au final, il est très gentil. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment le montrer. (Et là, Draco posa sa tête dans un oreiller en se lançant un sort d'insonorisation pour pouvoir rire sans que l'on ne l'entende) Et il n'a pas fait la potion qui t'a rendu comme ça, au contraire, lui aussi il en a été victime, donc je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre. N'est ce pas,_ Professeur_?

Je souris de toutes mes dents au potionniste, qui avait blanchi de rage alors que je sapais son image en toute impunité.

Il me fit alors un sourire mauvais, puis changea soudainement de façon d'agir.

Son expression devint douce, emplie d'_amour_ comme je ne l'avais jamais vu, il sourit à la jeune fille, lui proposa d'aller se changer avant de manger dans la salle qui avait été aménagé pour les nouveaux «pensionnaires», le tout sur un ton suave, attentionné qui nous pétrifia sur place.

Rose me quitta sans problème, après un bisou sur la joue qui me laissa une marque de brûlure, et le suivit en gambadant, tel le petit chaperon rouge suivant l'horrible loup.

Juste avant de partir, Snape se retourna, ayant retrouvé son masque habituel, et me fit signe que j'allais souffrir dans les prochaines semaines.

Théo 0- Snape 1

Et je me dis que j'avais sans doute pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin.

* * *

Héhé, pas mal hein? Bon, il se passe pas grand chose, à part des tonnes et des tonnes d'explications (mais il faut bien présenter les nouveaux personnages, non?). Donc, les parents de Théo ne sont pas vraiment les siens... Comme c'est _dommage_ 8D Des idées? è.é

**Rar:** caty: ma chère, je suis toujours ravie de voir que tu apprécies autant cette fic! Hm, je n'ai pas fait de pacte avec le diable.. ou du moins, je n'en ai pas souvenir. Mais on m'a toujours dit qu'avoir un vampire et une harpie comme parents et un ogre comme beau père n'aidait pas. :D Et bien, voilà ta suite!! Biiiz

Le prochain chapitre, selon ce que vous me direz dans les reviews, contiendra un lemon. Enfin, seulement si vous le voulez :] Et puis, pas mal d'autres explications, parce qu'il reste pas mal de gens à présenter! Je m'amuse comme une folle XD En tout cas, je voulais vous dire merçi, parce que 100 reviews, pour certains auteurs ca parait peu, mais ca me fait tout drôle. J'espère vraiment que je vais pouvoir continuer à vous intéresser!  
Bon, il est 23h50... Oo je poste un Mardi! Mais j'suis folle! La suite mettra surement plus de temps à arriver, c'est juste que j'ai pas pu me retenir de poster celui-çi...  
Biiiz!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimeur: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K, gloire à elle. Les Nephelims sont propriété d'Alia-karasu, les Shiverins d'Angel Lain, et les Seigneurs Draq sont à moi 8D  
Réponses aux reviews anonymes en bas!  
**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Voulant oublier la vision d'un Snape tout sucre, maintenant que la petite était partie, je me jetais sur Harry, pour effacer les traces de larmes qui couraient sur ses joues.

Voracement, je l'embrassais, tenant son visage entre mes mains, me repaissant de son haleine, de son odeur, alors qu'il gémissait dans ma bouche.

Draco se colla contre mon flanc, enfin remis de son fou-rire, profitant de notre chaleur, alors qu'il caressait ma peau, la goutant, traçant le long de mes muscles dorsaux un chemin de feu qui enflamma mes reins.

D'un coup de hanche, je plaquais mon infere sur le lit, joignant nos hanches dans un grognement et manquais gémir lorsque nos désirs se frôlèrent.

Devoir garder le silence, du moins en partie, donnait une dimension plus excitante à notre envie de nous faire du bien.

Fébrile, je passais et repassais mes mains sur le torse parfait de mon ange brun, le rendant fou de désir, pendant que Draco mordait mon cou de son amour, décidé à laisser sa marque dans ma chair. Lorsqu'il mordilla la peau tendre de mon oreille, je m'arquais dans un grondement, les yeux révulsés, appuyant mon corps sur celui du brun, qui hoqueta lui aussi.

D'un geste, nos boxers disparurent. Je ne savais plus qui avait utilisé la magie, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était le corps qui vibrait sous mes doigts, les papillons que je sentais bruler dans mon estomac, les fourmis dans mes jambes, les étoiles devant mes yeux.

Dans un souffle rauque, je relevais les jambes de mon infere, les passant par dessus mes épaules. Dans cette position plus qu'insolite, j'avais une vue plongeante sur sa gorge offerte, ses yeux verts étincelants de plaisir qui semblaient me supplier de l'aimer. Voulant l'entendre vibrer sous moi, je posais mes lèvres sur lui, alors qu'il lâchait un cri de surprise, et lui fit l'amour avec ma langue, doucement, le laissant se tordre sous le feu des sensations. Incapable de parler de manière cohérente, il tentait de retenir ses feulements, aidé en cela par un Veela décidé à nous aspirer notre sang par la gorge.

Enfin, alors que la tension entre nous atteignait son comble, je pénétrais en lui, laissant sa chair m'englober dans une fusion des sens qui me donnait le vertige. La sensation d'être complet me laissait extatique, alors que mes amours échangeaient leur essence, et je sentais leurs langues sur nos hampes, la fraîcheur d'un soupir sur un membre brulant, des contractions de plaisir si fortes qu'elles nous emportâmes au loin, ensemble.

Épuisé, je m'allongeais sur un ange brun qui m'embrassa avec tendresse, et sentit un coup violent porté contre la paroi de mon abdomen, me faisant hurler de douleur.

* * *

C'était _pire_ qu'un Doloris exécuté de main de maître par Bellatrix.

Harry s'affola, cherchant à m'aider, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce qui venait de l'intérieur de mon corps.

Alors que je respirais par à coups, traversé par de violentes vagues de douleur qui me donnait l'impression de me faire drosser contre une falaise par des millions de galets, les mains plaqués sur le ventre, je vis Draco se lever en vitesse et se précipiter au dehors pour appeler du secours.

Pourquoi rien n'allais jamais chez moi?

Bon, si, parfois ça allait, par exemple, ca allait y'a cinq secondes.

Comme quoi, c'était pas difficile de passer de l'extase la plus pure à l'horreur la plus profonde.

Une nouvelle crampe me fit gémir, haletant, et je sentis du sang couler entre mes jambes.

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait?!

Le sauveur finit par arriver, en la présence de Snape, qui ne prit même pas le temps de noter nos tenues (plus que réduites) ou nos positions, juste celui de hurler à Harry de sortir d'ici _tout de suite_ avant de matérialiser une potion dans ses mains et de me la faire boire en toute hâte.

Mon infere s'enfuit, terrorisé, avant que le breuvage ne fasse effet et que les douleurs s'estompent.

Épuisé, baigné de sueur, j'essayais vainement de parler, mais seul un croassement passa mes lèvres.

-Williaam

Snape me regarda avec insistance, avant de secouer la tête et de faire un moulinet rapide du bras.

-Votre fils va bien.

J'expirais, soulagé, mais il continua, l'air plus concerné que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

-Ce n'est pas votre cas.

(_Non, sans blague_)

-La potion que vous ont fait ingéré les jumeaux à briser la coquille protectrice du bébé; qui a alors glissé le long de votre abdomen. Vous n'imaginez pas les dégâts, Théo. Je vous avais DIT de ne pas faire d'efforts!

Muet de surprise devant sa soudaine fureur, je ne pipais mot, attendant la suite.

De toute façon, vu mon état, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose.

-Vous allez passez la journée ici, sous surveillance médicale. ET vos compagnons pourront venir vous voir, bien entendu, je ne suis pas suffisamment _cruel_ pour les tenir loin de vous, mais vous allez devoir me promettre de ne pas bouger. Si jamais la douleur revient, vous envoyez l'un d'eux me prévenir, je reste de toute façon à l'infirmerie.

M'humidifiant les lèvres, je demandais d'une petite voix si ça allait s'arranger. Il prit un air étrange, avant de soupirer.

-Oui, j'ai déjà recréé la protection. Mais attendez vous à ce que la magie du bébé ne vous attaque, désormais. C'est un petit dur que vous avez là, il tient absolument à sortir.

Et à me tuer, apparemment.

Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher, toute ma famille l'avait aussi voulu à un moment.

Je murmurais un merci à l'intention du potionniste, les yeux fuyants, mais il ne se laissa pas berner, et il vint vers moi.

Et.

Me prit dans ses bras.

Passé l'instant de profonde stupéfaction mêlée à une envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette potion parce que je devais planer _vraiment_ haut, je plongeais la tête dans son cou, et me mit à pleurer.

Comme un infere enceint. (ah mais suis-je bête, je SUIS enceint, mettons donc ça sur le compte des hormones!)

Mon directeur de maison resta autant de temps à me bercer comme un bébé que j'en passais à m'épancher sur son épaule, et j'avoue que ca faisait du bien, d'avoir quelqu'un qui faisait attention à moi.

(_Rayez cette phrase de votre mémoire, surtout_)

Certes, j'avais mes compagnons, mes adorables, **bandants**, aimants, amours de ma vie, que je ne voulais quitter pour aucune raison, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Et bien que la personne en question soit un homme approchant la quarantaine, acariâtre, méchant, et tous les qualificatifs entrant dans la définition de «gros con», Snape était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure paternelle en cet instant.

Il finit par me lâcher, un peu gêné (c'était Snape, aussi, ne l'oublions pas) et me fit promettre de rester sagement dans mon lit, sans quoi je regretterais profondément d'être né.

Décidé à ne pas subir une nouvelle vague de souffrance comme celle dont William venait de me gratifier, j'acquiesçais, en lui demandant de m'envoyer mes compagnons. J'aurais pu appeler Drake par la pensée, mais ça me plaisait de voir mon Directeur de maison jouer le messager.

Héhé.

Je suis machiavélique même allongé sur un lit d'hôpital.

* * *

Une minute plus tard, je retirais ce que je venais de dire.

Cet _enfoiré_ de Snape m'avait envoyé la personne que je voulais le moins voir (dans les élèves de Poudlard, parce que sinon, y'avait Voldy, mais il était un peu hors-catégorie).

Il m'avait envoyé **RON.**

_**WEASLEY**_.

Mais donner moi une corde, je vous en supplie.

Bon, le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas lancé de sort, ni injurié depuis les cinq secondes qu'il venait de passer en ma présence signifiait qu'il n'avait pas (_pour le moment_) d'intentions meurtrières.

Mais son regard me fit comprendre que j'allais au devant de LA conversation.

Vous savez, celle que les parents font au copain de leur fille quand il vient la chercher pour la première fois pour une banale séance de cinéma (genre, quand le pauvre gosse a treize ans et pense que s'il l'embrasse il va lui faire un gosse (si si ça existe; la plupart des pouffys et des gryffys en sont encore à ce stade)).

Maudissant l'esprit protecteur et familial des Gryffondors, et maudissant les Gryffondors tout court, je lui fis un maigre sourire en lui souhaitant le bonjour, et il me sourit -de manière forcée- à son tour.

Le fait qu'il soit un élémentaire ne faisait que rendre les choses un poil plus dangereuses.

En effet, outre sa chevelure qui était désormais un VRAI brasier, dont les flammes courtes ondulaient paresseusement, ses yeux oranges qui luisaient d'une façon à foutre les jetons, il était désormais immatériel sur commande.

Ce qui voulait dire que s'il lui prenait l'envie de me faire cuire, carboniser, etc, il le pouvait, et tous les sorts que je lui lancerais le traverseraient sans lui faire le moindre mal. Saleté d'espèce en voie de disparition.

Disparue aurait été mieux, d'ailleurs.

-Nott, il faut qu'on parle.

Non, moi je veux pas te parler. Mais alors, pas du tout du tout. Et puis, je vois pas du touuut de quoi on pourrais parler.

(mes pensées deviennent _un peu_ chaotiques quand je suis en présence d'un danger)

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

-Je veux savoir ce que tu penses de ta relation avec Harry et.. l'autre.

-Ce que j'en pense? Ou ce que tu veux m'entendre dire?

La belette/brasier rougit de plus belle (ce qui projeta des flammèches _un peu_ trop près de mon visage à mon gout), mais tint bon face à mon ton ironique à souhait.

Un point pour lui.

-Ce que tu en penses réellement.

-A part que je les aime à la folie, qu'ils sont les deux plus belles choses qui me soient arrivés depuis ma naissance, que je ne pourrais jamais leur faire de mal, même si eux m'en faisaient, que l'idée d'un futur m'est insupportable s'ils n'en font pas parti, que veux tu que je te dise, Ron Weasley?

Comme quoi, la souffrance rendait volubile. Ou alors, Snape avait mis un peu de Veritaserum dans cette potion, mais il n'était pas si bâtard?

Question idiote, pardon.

C'était _tout à fait_ dans ses manières.

Le visage du rouquin s'orna d'un sourire, et il me tendit une main brûlante, que je regardais avec suspicion pendant un temps, avant de la saisir et de la serrer, le visage orné d'un sourire aussi hypocrite que possible.

(_**P*tain de température corporelle à faire fondre la peau!**_)

-Puisque tu sembles sincère, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'opposer plus longtemps à votre relation. Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à devenir ton meilleur ami ni celui de Malfoy, mais je pense que je pourrais tenir plus de dix minutes sans vous insulter.

-Dans ce cas, je vais tenter de faire la même chose de mon coté. Tant que tu ne fais pas de mal à Harry, tu auras un droit de visite. Disons, une semaine sur deux.

Il rit, avant de se retourner pour partir, et je lui posais juste une question (_par simple curiosité, pas pour faire ami-ami, hein_).

-Pourquoi t'es venu me voir? A part me faire le coup du grand frère protecteur, j'entends.

Il me regarda d'un air amusé et répondit avant de quitter la pièce:

-Hermione a toujours été très persuasive, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait me faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait avec un seau d'eau glacé comme menace.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passe beaucoup plus calmement; j'entends par là qu'il n'y eut pas de visite impromptue de Weasleys, pas de dragonne en mal d'affection, pas de chauve-souris des cachots, pas de vieux citronné.

Non, juste Harry, Draco, moi et deux cartons de Chocogrenouilles.

Le rêve, quoi.

Mais bien sur, ce ne serait pas drôle pour les fées qui s'acharnent sur mon existence si je pouvais passer plus de quatre heures sans qu'il m'arrive un problème.

En l'occurrence, _Ombrage_.

Mais si, vous savez, le crapaud rose, immonde, qui bave, qui aime les chatons (pauvres bêtes) et qui adooore nous faire ch*er. Et encore, je reste poli.

Elle tambourina contre la porte de l'infirmerie comme une folle pendant vingt minutes après le diner, hurlant au nom du ministère qu'il fallait lui ouvrir, et que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça et que les parents d'élèves voulaient savoir ce qui se passait.

S'ils savaient...

Du coup, Rose revint en pleurant dans notre chambre, et se rendormit contre moi, sous les yeux attendris de mes compagnons, puis fut rejoint par un autre poufsouffle du nom de Kevin, un petit blond aux yeux marrons qui me fit le coup du regard de chiot et se coucha avec nous.

Je commençais à penser que j'allais ouvrir une garderie quand Hermione vint nous rendre visite et se rendit compte du problème.

Elle était une nouvelle fois très (_trop_) contente de ce qui se passait: de nouveaux sujets d'études ne lui tombaient pas tout cuits dans les mains tous les jours, et elle se fit une joie de nous expliquer que nos phéromones de grossesse et notre puissance attiraient les enfants en quête de protection.

**G.E.N.I.A.L.**

Et en plus, voyant qu'Ombrage s'acharnait sur la porte (_alors que tout le monde prenait les passages secrets, de nos jours_) et qu'elle risquait de finir par la faire sortir de ses gonds, Snape revint et fit évacuer l'infirmerie, direction NOTRE appart.

...

* * *

...

Il était _hors de question_ que je partage mon intimité avec n'importe qui, surtout des _Weasleys!_

Draco fit la même remarque, mais Harry plaida en leur faveur, et nous finîmes par céder à la condition de ne pas les croiser à moitié nu (yeeeurk) dans la Salle sur Demande (et aussi à celle d'avoir droit de lui demander de faire tout ce qu'on voulait pendant toute une nuit).

J'admets que ce fut la deuxième condition qui nous empêcha de grogner quand une douzaine d'hybrides envahirent notre salon.

Bon, je dois avouer que c'était de la pure mauvaise foi serpentarde, parce qu'on avait rarement un spectacle pareil sous les yeux.

Les Weasley se tenaient à l'écart, debout, de peur de brûler les canapés, flamboyants comme des couchers de soleil, et ils avaient largement gagnés en prestance. Fred et Georges brûlaient d'un feu orangé, courant en flammèches lascives sur leurs torses nus, tandis que Ron et la belett-Ginny arboraient des chevelures plus sombres, oscillant entre le bleu et le rouge; les flammes les plus chaudes (et non, Ginny n'était **pas** torse nu._ Yeurk_ rien que d'y penser).

Auprès d'eux, Daphnée tenait sa sœur dans ses bras, l'empêchant de se jeter sur quelqu'un, ses cheveux noirs tombant en boucles autour de son visage bien trop blanc. Elles étaient froides, belles comme la mort, mais il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière cette beauté, et mon instinct de Nephelim me soufflait de ne pas m'en approcher de trop près. Les vampires n'étaient pas connus pour leur affabilité naturelle (et avoir une gamine de douze ans maximum (quoi, j'exagère? On étaient pas si petits que ça, nous) qui salive en **vous** regardant comme **je** regarde un biftek, ca fout les jetons).

Rose lévitait au dessus de la table à manger, asticotant une Luna qui n'avait pas du tout changé, à part les oreilles plus pointues, et jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à Blaise, qui s'était assis avec grâce dans un des fauteuils, l'épiderme couvert d'écailles turquoises, soufflant de larges nuages de fumée par les narines. Seul Kevin et Adrian semblaient normaux, mais ce n'était qu'un camouflage. La nature de Shiverin était sournoise, et il aurait fallu les voir torse nu pour apercevoir les taches sombres qui couvraient leur dos. De plus, leurs attributs 'voyants' n'apparaissaient que lors d'une forte émotion, et Merlin savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de les fâcher.

On en sortait peu souvent en vie (et alors on priait d'être mort sur le champ).

* * *

Tout ce joyeux monde bavardait donc dans le salon, et je sentais à travers le lien qu'Harry commençait à n'en plus pouvoir. Trop de stress, trop de menaces, un instinct sur ses gardes, il était tout près de péter les plombs.

Je pris sa main, et Draco vint se coller contre nous, avant de me concentrer et de penser «J'aimerais assez de chambres pour tous les loger, j'aimerais assez de chambres pour tous les loger, j'aimerais assez de chambres pour tous les loger».

La pièce commença à se déformer, les murs semblant s'éloigner progressivement, avant que des portes supplémentaires ne surgissent dans un 'Pop'. Chacune donnait sur une chambre, et un sigle sur le bois indiquait à qui elle était destinée. Le notre était un loup qui montrait les dents, grognant si qui que ce soit d'autre que nous trois essayait d'entrer.

Ravi que la Salle ait répondu exactement à ce que je voulais, j'attrapais mes deux compagnons, souhaitait un «Bonne Nuit!» tonitruant à tous les autres, et allait m'enfermer dans notre chambre avec eux.

* * *

Hm.... Que dire a part une litanie de "Désolé, désolé, désolé!!!"? La fac, le job, les cours, etc, tout s'est ligué contre moi. Plus la panne d'inspiration, et plus le remaniement de l'intrigue une nouvelle fois pour plus de crédibilité et pour rentrer dans les calendriers de J.K voilà la liste de ce qui m'a retenu loin de Fanfiction. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente (insoutenable? Peut être pas) et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez!

Pour ce chapitre, pas encore énormément de rebondissements... William joue à tuer son papa, on en apprend un peu plus sur les hybrides et Théo commence à ressentir les effets d'une grossesse... spéciale! Prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore quand, mais je peux vous dire quoi: Vampires power, problèmes relationnels, et Ombrage!!!

RAR: caty: Merçi beaucoup! Le langage rimant des elfes, alalala! Merçi pour ton message, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira! Biz!


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous ! Avant que vous ne sautiez à ma gorge (ou au plafond, mais je pense plus à ma gorge) pour cette longue et impardonnable absence, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce qui va suivre; en effet, j'arrête cette fic. Je suis désolé de vous faire ça, mais malgré que je l'adore et que j'ai le plan de l'histoire en tête, je n'ai absolument plus le temps de me poser devant mon ordinateur pour l'écrire, ni pour écrire n'importe quelle histoire, à vrai dire. Je ne la met pas en adoption, vu que les Nephelims ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je vous laisse avec le bout de chapitre que j'avais commencé, et un court passage sur la mort de Voldemort, plus les moments forts de l'intrigue qui auraient du suivre, afin que vous ayez tout de même la fin!  
**Alia Karasu** ; merci de m'avoir laissé intégrer les nephelims et d'en avoir fait cette fic, ce fut un réel plaisir de torturer ces petits persos jusqu'à des heures incongrues de la nuit.

* * *

And for the last time...

* * *

_Ravi que la Salle ait répondu exactement à ce que je voulais, j'attrapais mes deux compagnons, souhaitait un «Bonne Nuit!» tonitruant à tous les autres, et allait m'enfermer dans notre chambre avec eux._

Dés que nous fument seuls, un sourire machiavélique orna mes lèvres, et je me jetais voracement sur Harry, attrapant ses longs cheveux noirs pour attirer son visage contre le mien, lui dévorant la bouche pour son plus grand plaisir.

Pendant qu'il gémissait, les jambes rendues tremblantes par le désir, Draco nous poussa sur le lit, pour que je puisse m'allonger (Snape avait dit « rien de violent et **rester allongé », **mais je n'avais pas envie de penser à Snape en ce moment, voyez-vous; ca me gâchait mon plaisir.) et qu'Harry ne s'installe sur mes cuisses, toujours en m'embrassant.

Je caressais ses côtes, sous son tee-shirt, frôlant ses reins et son tatouage, ce qui le faisait se cambrer en poussant de légers cris, et me rendit complètement dur. Il dut s'en rendre compte à travers son jean, puisqu'il se mit à onduler du bassin, juste _sur_ moi, alors que Draco essayait frénétiquement de m'arracher ma chemise. Autant vous dire qu'elle disparut rapidement, comme le reste de nos habits, et que nous finîmes, quelques heures plus tard, par nous endormir enchevêtrés les uns aux autres.

Une semaine passa, avec son lot de sucre, de crises de territoires (du genre « WEASLEY t'es un **ELEMENTAIRE** alors t'as pas _BESOIN _D'UNE DOUCHE! », ou « BLAIIISE, tiens ta _femelle_ tranquille! Elle BOUFFE mes chaussons! »). La routine, donc.

Tout le monde restait le plus possible dans sa chambre, mais n'allez pas croire qu'on peut laisser 15 adolescents enfermés sans problème. Entre les élémentaires qui devaient réguler leur position au sein de leur matriarchie (parce que oui, cette imbécile de Ginny était la matriarche de la troupe. Yerk. Imaginez devoir obéir à _ça_?), les deux vampires qui nous regardaient en salivant si on s'approchait un peu trop, le petit Kevin qui ne voulait pas que Adrian ne l'approche -ce qui était en train de le rendre doucement foldingue. Et un shiverin foldingue...- y'avait de quoi faire péter un cable à n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée.

Ah mais suis-je bête. Nous ne sommes pas normaux.

Enfin, pas totalement, mais bref, c'est chaud de rester cloitré dans sa chambre sans pouvoir aller faire un petit tour dans le canapé (parce que faire l'amour sur le canapé, avec Harry, c'est juste... _bestial_. Et la moquette... Et le tapis... Et breeef, vous avez compris que le faire comme des lapins, c'est bien, le faire _partout_ comme des lapins c'est MIEUX.).

Et si trois nephelims en manque rencontrent deux génies des blagues en manque (mais pas de la même chose, rassurez vous. Et puis **yeerk**, je ne veux avoir _aucun_ rapport avec une quelconque satisfaction sexuelle de la part des rouquins), ça fait tout de suite des choses étranges. Surtout quand le sujet de la rencontre est: « Comment faire en sorte qu'Ombrage arrête son sitting devant la porte pour qu'on puisse 1) retrouver nos copines dehors et leur faire tout plein de choses classées X 2) trouver un coin sombre et confortable pour se faire tout plein de choses classés X ».

Après avoir écarté les projets trop loufoques (« Mais bien _suur,_ on va droguer Miss Teigne pour qu'elle fasse de la drague au Crapaud. Et pourquoi pas donner un filtre d'amour à Rusard, non plus? »... **Mauvaise** idée), nous finîmes par nous mettre d'accord pour envoyer à Rusard des chocolats enchantés.

Deux jours plus tard, un cri de terreur pure traversa les murs de la Salle sur Demande, levant toutes les têtes de leur occupation (et Draco se prit la tête d'Harry dans son menton, je vous laisse deviner ce qu'ils faisaient~). Ça ressemblait fortement à la douce voix du crapaud rose. Bien que les sons soient fortement étouffés derrière la porte de la salle sur demande, la bonne femme avait du coffre, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle connaissait un paquet de jurons qui auraient du la faire expulser de Poudlard pour atteinte à la chasteté de nos oreilles (même si, techniquement, mes oreilles n'étaient plus vraiment chastes. Ahem.). Blaise, qui avait plaqué ses mains sur celles de la petite draq, semblait être en train d'en prendre de la graine, et si lui était impressionné par le vocabulaire employé, alors tout le monde pouvait l'être. Ouais, avoir eu sept pères voulant son approbation avant de mourir des mains d'une mère mante religieuse, ca devait aider dans ce département.

Mais bref. Il y avait beaucoup plus intéressant que les insultes prononcés, et c'était le fait que le crapaud semblait avoir compris qu'il fallait qu'elle s'enfuie très loin et très vite du vieux concierge avant que sa libidio soudain réveillée ne se mette en tête de la faire grimper au rideau comme un de ces chats qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Et bien entendu, les jumeaux n'avaient ab-so-lument rien à voir avec ce soudain réveil de libido.

Un jour, ils me donneront la recette de leur aphrodisiaque.

(Non pas que j'en ai un besoin urgent vu l'effet permanent que me faisait une certaine paire de yeux verts)

Suite aux insultes, un silence presque impossible à croire prit place, et tous les adolescents de la salle se regardèrent soudainement, une seule idée en tête : foutre le camp d'ici.

Non, parce que déjà qu'à la base, ils ne s'adoraient pas tous, mais il n'y avait que des fausses fenêtres dans la Salle sur Demande et... et bien une fausse fenêtre ça n'aidait pas à aérer. Autant dire que ça sentait le fauve à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Le fauve, et d'autres effluves que mon nez distingué ne voulait PAS mémoriser.

Aussi, après un moment de flottement, tout le monde se mit à courir vers la porte pour sortir, poussant, donnant des coups de coude, et, je dois l'avouer, moi le premier.

Mais, le soudain sifflement d'Adrian alors que j'allais poser la main sur la poignée nous fit tous nous figer.

Uh oh.

Qui a eu la _foutrement_ bonne idée de **marcher** sur le pied de Kevin ?

Non, parce que tout le monde sait depuis qu'on est obligés de vivre ensemble que le moindre mouvement hostile envers le gosse réveille le coté obscur du serpentard, et _hell_, il est sacrément obscur, comme coté. (Et sacrément taré)

Je veux dire, il est même pas beau le gamin ! Et puis, c'est un gamin. (Oui, cette phrase a du sens. Juste pour moi.) Et comme tous les gosses, il se fout dans le pétrin dés qu'on le laisse cinq minutes sans surveillance. On était pas comme ça, je vous le dis.

Un souvenir appartenant à Harry me passa justement en tête à ce moment, et je soupirais. Pas TOUS comme ça.

Mais, donc, je m'égare : on en était au moment où tout le monde prie ses dieux pour que Adrian ne soit pas _trop _en colère.

Un deuxième grondement prend alors place, et, sortant de ma morbide fascination à voir des écailles commencer à apparaître sur le visage du serpentard, je décide de faire ce que tout homme voulant éviter un bain de sang ferait : j'ouvre la porte d'un mouvement de main, attrape aussitôt Draco et Harry, et fuit.

Sans doute peu glorieux, mais efficace, alors que le silence est soudain à nouveau percé de cris, protestations, et cavalcades, et je crains un moment que Adrian ne soit sorti pour nous poursuivre (mince, comment a-t-il su que c'était moi qui avait marché sur le gosse?) (personne ne peut rien prouver, effacer cette phrase de votre mémoire), mais Blaise a le bon sens de lui claquer la porte dans le nez. Et puisque son cher Kevin est avec lui, nul doute qu'il va vite revenir à de meilleurs sentiments une fois calmé.

Mais dans le doute, on va fuir plus loin.

Quelques heures plus tard, trois silhouettes repues sortaient des cuisines de Poudlard, souriant et riant ensemble. Ah, ce qu'il était bon de passer un peu de temps seul avec ses dominés, quand même. Bien qu'ils avaient leur chambre personnelle, savoir que de l'autre coté de la porte se trouve le meilleur ami ET l'ancienne groupie de votre infere nuit généralement à la concentration. Et puis imaginez donc tomber sur un _Weasely_ torse nu à minuit en train de préparer une nouvelle farce juste quand vous allez aux toilettes. _**EW**_.

Profitant du silence des couloirs alors que tous les autres élèves étaient en cours, nous nous glissâmes jusqu'à l'extérieur pour prendre une réelle bouffée d'air frais, allongés dans l'herbe humide sans que cela ne pose un problème. À vrai dire, l'état de mes fringues ne m'avait jamais préoccupé, Harry portait d'immondes jeans bien trop grands pour lui qui avaient vu des jours meilleurs (et il faudrait d'ailleurs que je remédie à sa garde robe sous peu), et Draco ne pouvait pour l'instant pas protester vu qu'il avait la bouche pleine.

C'était sa faute, d'avoir tenté de bouder et de résister les liens qui nous unissaient en refusant de s'asseoir, tout en réussissant à ressembler un sex symbol, et il recevait donc la punition qu'il méritait.

Qui constituait (_comme de par hasard_) en une longue séance de baisers alors que mes doigts traçaient sans jamais s'attarder l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le laissant pantelant et bougeant frénétiquement les hanches dans un réflexe pour que je fasse quelque chose à propos de son _problème_.

* * *

_Passage Voldy chou Prise Une_

* * *

-Vous ne pouvez PAS me faire de mal, tous autant que vous êtes, honte de votre sang! Ce combat est entre Harry et moi, et j'ai bien l'intention de le gagner! La prophétie s'accomplira alors pour le bien de-

Et c'est là que Blaise intervint, sauvant tout le monde du quart d'heure du méchant habituel, dans une phrase qui devait rester dans les annales.

-Mais IL VA LA FERMER OUUIII? Qu'on puisse ENFIN se battre!

-Voldy! Raclure de bideeet! N'on n'en n'a rien n'a faire d'ta prophétie! T'qu'un vilain pas beau! Clotura Rose, les mains sur les hanches.

Tout se passa alors très vite; l'enfoiré à la cape noire (non, pas Vador, Voldemort. Même famille? Possible) poussa une sorte de sifflement de rage congestionné comme s'il frisait l'apoplexie, leva sa baguette et hurla un Avada Kedavra sur la petite Draq, qui ferma les yeux alors que Ginny se postait devant elle à la vitesse de l'éclair, les bras en croix.

Je crois que cette image restera gravée dans notre mémoire pour l'éternité.

Ginny Weasley, les cheveux roux formant une crinière de feu autour de sa pâle figure, écartant les bras comme s'offrant au sortilège, jeta un dernier long regard à ses alieni puis.

Redevint totalement _matérielle_.

L'éclair vert rencontra la flamme rouge, dans une explosion de lumière, alors que Ginny s'écroulait.

* * *

_Intrigue_

* * *

Mois de mars :

• Les hybrides retournent en cours après une explication bidon sur leur quarantaine  
• Les Greengrass se font expulser après avoir attaqué Ombrage  
• Pansy lance un sort à Kevin, Adrian le prend à sa place et décide de lui faire la peau; il faudra la force combinée de Ron et Ginny pour réussir à le stopper. Kevin arrête de rejeter son compagnon, ce qui permet en échange à tout le monde d'arrêter de flipper dés que les Shiverin sont dans une pièce.  
• Ombrage découvre de fait le pot aux roses, et expulse tout ce joli monde, bye bye !  
• Atterissent au Manoir Snape pour une durée indéterminée. Sirius cherche à récupérer Harry mais Théo et Draco l'en empêche. [spoiler]Rogue leur révèle que son Supere était Regulus Black[/spoiler]

Mois d'avril:

• Théodore se sent mal; accouche à St Mangouste car complications. Cho est mise accidentellement au courant par Ginny, et prévient accidentellement (ou non) Pansy, qui prévient Voldemort, qui attaque l'hopital pour récupérer son nephelim.  
• Théo est kidnappé mais une infirmière parvient à sauver William, et à le ramener à sa famille.  
• Severus réussit à localiser Théodore, enfermé dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy, et est appelé par le Lord à le soigner. **Voldemort veut s'unir à lui et boire son sang pour devenir le Supere d'Harry. **  
• Severus pénètre sans faire exprès son esprit et aperçoit des flashs de sa naissance - [spoiler]Il comprend qu'il est le fils de son infere disparu[/spoiler]  
• Il réussit à le faire s'évader mais est fait prisonnier à son tour

Mois de mai:

• Théodore est rentré au manoir, mais sous le choc. Seul son fils réussit à le calmer. Harry veut se battre pour en finir avec la guerre, mais c'est trop dangereux. Préparatifs de la bataille finale, raids.  
• Draco amène Sirius devant Théodore "Ton neveu se meurt". Réconciliation, explications sur ses parents, **sur le nom du "père" de Théodore**.  
• Lucius Malfoy retrouve son fils via de la magie de sang. Narcissa décide de faire preuve de piété familiale en cherchant à assassiner son fils, mais Lucius se retourne contre elle au dernier moment pour assurer la continuité de la lignée des Malfoy. Mort de Narcissa, possible mort de Lucius.

Mois de Juin:

• Raid contre le QG de Voldemort, sauvetage de plusieurs personnes retenues prisonnières, dont Severus.  
• Intensification de la guerre, et bataille finale. [spoiler]Drago et Adrian tue Pansy et les autres jeunes mangemorts. Harry, Blaise, Luna et Rose combinent leurs pouvoirs et viennent à bout de Voldemort et Nagini[/spoiler]

_And they lived happily ever after? _

**Théodore** se rendit avec Severus à St Mangouste pour y voir William Weasley 1er du nom, le frère de Arthur Weasley, et infere de Regulus et Severus: son père. Suite à son enlèvement et la mort de son supere, il était tombé dans la folie. Ils travaillent ensemble avec les médicomages pour le ramener petit à petit vers eux. Les progrès sont constants, mais le chemin est encore long...  
**Ron et les jumeaux** voulurent convaincre leurs parents de prendre eux aussi la potion d'hybrides, afin de retrouver une matriarche, sous peine de devenir fous de chagrin. Leur mère refusa, mais réussit à retomber enceinte, et une petite Hope Ginevra naquit en septembre 1999. La demoiselle a l'air bien partie pour faire une élementaire de premier plan, et une grande fauteuse de troubles.  
**Hermione** sortit plusieurs thèses et livres sur les espèces magiques en voie de disparition, et poursuivit une carrière d'écrivain. Elle et Adrian fondèrent un nouveau parti politique plus ouvert sur les sang purs et les créatures qui remporta les élections. Hermione devint première secrétaire et **Adrian** plus jeune Ministre de la Magie, à 27 ans. Hermione décida de ne pas avoir d'enfants, mais finit par adopter une orpheline demi-veela en 2008, prénommée Caliopée. **Kevin**, en bon poufsouffle, supporta son époux dans tous ses mandats, et ouvrit une crèche sorcière près du Ministère.  
**Ombrage **finit par rencontrer un clan de loups garous qui en firent leur dessert.  
**Luna** coinça **Neville** dans un coin de la Forêt interdite et lui fit boire la potion d'hybride, qui le rendit élementaire de terre. Ils n'eurent pas d'enfants, mais vécurent dans la Forêt jusqu'à l'âge de 650 ans, ensemble.  
**Blaise** tenta de laisser à **Rose** le temps de grandir pour l'épouser, mais la demoiselle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et l'année de ses 15 ans, ils échangèrent leurs voeux. Depuis, le pauvre est tyrannisé par sa femme et lui obéit au doigt et à l'oeil, mais ca n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire... Il devient Auror à sa sortie de Poudlard, puis prend la direction du département en 2012. Rose fit plusieurs voyages en Afrique pour retrouver leur race, et tomba sur les ruines d'une ancienne civilisation dragonne, la propulsant en archéologue de renom.

Une loi fut passée autorisant ceux qui le voulaient à prendre de la potion pour révéler le sang de créature en eux, et voyant l'augmentation des sorciers hybrides, l'opinion publique devint plus tolérante envers eux.

Quand aux horcruxes, Dumbledore les trouva tous et les fit détruire avec du venin de Basilik, sans y laisser la vie ; il ne pouvait pas penser aux morts alors qu'une nouvelle génération de Potter/Malfoy allaient revenir sur les bancs de l'école...

_Baby boom_

Naissance de Andrew Remus, Arctus Severus et Rowena Minerva (portés par Harry) début aout 1996  
Naissance de James Sirius, Scorpius Lucius (portés par Draco) fin aout 1996  
Naissance de Wilfried Albus, Selena Luna, Jude Abraxas (portés par Harry) en mars 2000  
Naissance de Lily Mary (portée par Harry) en janvier 2006

Naissance de Violette Zabini en mai 2004

Naissance de Maxime et Sean Pucey (portés par Kevin) en avril 2005

William, Andrew et Wilfried ressemblent à Théodore, Arctus et Jude à Draco, Rowena, James et Selena à Harry, Lily et Scorpius sont quand à eux deux petits rouquins ressemblant à leurs "grands mères". Seuls Arctus et Lily ont hérités des gènes de Veela de Draco.  
La nouvelle génération des Maraudeurs est assurée...  
Leurs parents quand à eux vivent leur vie de couple et de parents dans la félicité la plus complète. Si Théodore est devenu professeur de Potions à Poudlard, Harry a préféré resté au foyer pour élever toute la famille. Draco est lui devenu un avocat de premier ordre. Ils s'engueulent toujours, se battent, se consolent, s'embrassent, et font les frais de leur progéniture. D'autres nephélims du clan du Loup les ont contactés, intéressés par des mariages entre leurs enfants, mais Harry a cassé le nez du premier qui en a parlé. Ses enfants choisiront leurs compagnons là où ils le voudront !

_Et... rideau !_

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui auront lu cette histoire, y auront laissé un message ou non. Ce fut une belle aventure, trop vite finie, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, ce qui restait à écrire était plutôt considérable, surtout en y rajoutant des passages d'humour comme il en faut, et je n'aurais jamais pu la terminer. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre pourra répondre à vos interrogations, dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message (avec votre email pour les anonymes afin que je puisse vous répondre), et j'essaierais de les satisfaire !

_Fusida_


End file.
